Advent Children Home coming
by SupremeTaisan
Summary: Advent children with the children of the AVALANCE members. parings CloudTifa CidShera YuffieReno ect please read this is my first fic on this site
1. Chapter 1: Home coming

Cid Highwind was dying.

Cid Highwind was dying, and that much they all knew.

He'd managed to out live almost everyone he'd fought with excluding Cloud, Tifa, Vincent and Red. He'd even left his long suffering wife behind, Shera.

But this time there was no escape, not that he wanted to escape. Cid was ready to die; he'd been ready since he'd laid Shera in the ground twelve years before.

There weren't many things that he regretted but he wished he'd been a better husband, and a better Father.

'Dad…' Her voice was soft, she sounded so much like her Mother.

'Cid?' Cid's eyes opened; with what strength the cancer hadn't sucked out of him he raised his head grinding his teeth a little at the sound of Vincent's familiar tone. With a super human effort he bit his tongue keeping himself from saying something that would only hurt his daughter, she already knew what he thought of her choice of boyfriend the last thing any of them needed was another argument. They'd spent so much time at each others throats after Shera's death that he didn't have the strength to fight anymore.

'Dad, its Molly Sam's outside with Zack do you want me to call them in?' Molly motioned, brushing a strand of cornflower colored hair out of her green eyes.

Cid nodded softly. Seeing her Father in so much pain was almost too much for the young pilot who quickly exited the room, tears filling her eyes.

'Cid I just wanted to,'

'Safe it Valentine! This aint for you benefit.' Vincent's head fell forward silently, as he stood in the corner of the room.

It wasn't long until Molly was back following her was a tall, slender woman with long dark chestnut flowing hair and bright blue eyes, which matched the intensity of Cid's own stare.

'Can you wait outside please, Moll.' Sam breathed, glancing at her Father from the corner of her eye a look of distaste crossing her features.

'Urgh sure me and Vincent were just leaving, someone's got to be there to pick Sydney up from school.' Although she hadn't intended to hurt her Father Molly's words cut through Cid like a knife, he neglected his youngest daughter the most. It was bad enough that she'd lost a Mother, but she'd never even really had him as a Father he'd blamed her.

Moving across the room Molly leaned forward wrapping her slender arms gently around her Father squeezing him warmly remembering as she closed her eyes the hero he'd been of her childhood. She was losing him, the first man she had ever truly worshipped her yard stick by, which she'd always measured her previous relationships. And then Molly felt a hand grip her own, turning her head she smiled weakly at her sister wrapping her arms loosely around Sam's neck.

'Please don't, just let it be…for me.' She whispered against her sister's ear recognizing the look of ignorance that was written over her features. Samantha said nothing Molly was the one person she couldn't lie to.

'I'll drop by tomorrow with Sydney Dad; she's dying to see you.' Cid couldn't control himself his ears began to ring with a cruel chuckle.

'Molly.' Vincent whispered reminding her that they were running late, changing the subject quickly.

'Hey co-pilot you know I didn't mean that right just cus I'm dying don't mean my sense of humor has improved.' Cid grinned weakly he couldn't leave it like that he needed her to know how much he loved her.

Once she was safely out of the hospital room Molly broke down. Hunching over as she sobbed silently to herself as she leaned against one of the cold white walls. All she wanted to do now was go home and cry, she'd never cried in public before in fact she'd never really cried at all she was too much of a Highwind for that. But now she found that however much she tried, she just couldn't stop herself.

'Zack's taking you home.' Vincent breathed appearing next to her, rubbing her tears away quickly she stood up straight frowning.

'No I can do this, Sydney needs me.'

'This is up for debate, you're going home.' Molly opened her mouth to protest but before she could, he reached out for her.

'You are doing this you're being so strong. But you have to rest you're no good to anyone if you don't do that and we all need you so much…especially me.'

Relenting control something, which had never come as easy to Molly she wrapped her arms around Vincent's waist resting her head against his strong chest.

'Vincent what about…' Patting her shoulder softly, he brushed his cold lips across her forehead.

'I'm collecting Sydney, I have done it before.'

Raising her head Molly leaned up and kissed Vincent. She'd never had a boyfriend like him before, he'd never minded what she'd put him through or however many dates she'd cancelled due to her 'obligations' as he'd always called them.

'So how are Uncle Cloud and Aunty Tifa these days?' Molly questioned Zack trying to keep a positive tone in her voice as they headed towards the exit.

'Oh Mum, and Dad are fine they're really sorry they couldn't make it down here again.'

'So when were you going to tell me about this?' Molly questioned as Sam stepped through the front door of their childhood home, from the brief glance she'd taken it hadn't changed much from the last time she'd seen it.

'What?'

Sitting on the sofa in her dressing gown, the blonde curly haired pilot stood up clutching a glossy magazine tightly between her tense hands as she moved.

'This, you know this will kill him.' Molly glared, thrusting the magazine against her younger sister's enhanced chest. Indignantly Sam glanced down her eyes widening a little as she saw her picture plastered across the front page.

_Meet the new Mrs. Shinra…_

Sam blushed glancing sheepishly at her sister, she wasn't about to deny it.

'You're engaged to Rufus Shinra, how could you how could you do this!'

'Easy he asked me and I said yes it would have been rude to have refused. God does my bum really look that big…' She mused, staring at herself.

'This is Rufus Shinra don't you care what he did?'

'Did it's in the past pretty much were you guys seem to spend all your time. And I know exactly who he is he's the richest guy on the planet and I'm going to be his wife and then maybe head of Shinra inc when he's gone.'

'Have you listened to yourself head of Shinra Inc, Sam you're a Highwind.' Smirking, the brunette slung the magazine across the coffee table, folding her arms across her chest.

'Not any more, I'm Samantha now and I've dropped the Highwind part of my name. In a couple of weeks I'll be Mrs. Shinra, so it doesn't really matter anymore anyway.' Sam stated matter-of-factly getting a strange sense of pleasure at the sight of the distress written clearly across her sister's features.

Molly was tired she was tired of trying to hold things together she'd done it for so long she felt like she'd wasted her life…she'd wasted her dream. Nothing that her sister did anymore surprised her and she wasn't about to give her any satisfaction in questioning Sam's motives resigning herself to the fact that the image of the happy childhood she had treasured and tried so desperately to preserve for Sydney had been ground into the dirt by everyone around her.

'I'm going to bed.' Sam informed stifling a yawn as she made her way out of the living room, before she walked out she paused something made her stop glancing back at Molly who was sitting visibly shattered on the tatty sofa she was suddenly gripped by a pain in her something, so this was what it felt like to feel guilty. She'd never felt guilty before and she had no idea why the feeling suddenly swept over her now, saying nothing she left.


	2. Chapter 2: Cid and Shera

'Next time I choose the DVD.' Cid grunted as he reluctantly rolled out of bed, ejecting the silver disk from the DVD player placing it back in his case as he moved.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Shera smiled, slipping her glasses of the end of her nose cleaning them with the fabric of her baggy faded purple t-shirt.

'It means it was crap, it was a crappy chick flick!'

'Cid,' Shera whispered softly, trying hard to suppress a smile keeping her tongue wedged tightly in her cheek.

'…keep the language down huh; I don't want another letter home from the school.'

'Oh Shera!' Cid complained rolling his eyes.

'I'm being serious now, you didn't have to go in there you didn't see the way they looked at me I'm not going through that again.'

'But Shear all I said was crap its not like I said f…'

'Come to be huh, Cid.' She motioned pulling back the fabric of the duvet next to her invitingly. It didn't take anymore inviting than that, before Shera new it her husband was in the bed next to her. It always amazed her at how easy it was to take his mind of certain things, with the use of other certain things.

'I'm really glad I've got the day off tomorrow, it means that we'll be able to spend some quality time together as a family.'

Cid's smile quickly faded placing her glasses back on the end of her nose she knew what was coming next.

'I'm still not happy with you working and all.' Cid breathed, rolling on his back staring up at the bedroom ceiling.

'Don't be silly Cid I worked right up until the month before Molly was born remember and that didn't exactly hurt me or her. And besides I'm pregnant I'm not sick.'

At the mention of sickness they both frowned, another one of Molly's classmates had appeared at school with the black rash that had seemed to affect only the children in Rocket town.

'It will be alright, I know it will.' Shera whispered trying to reassure herself as much as her husband. Reaching out for her slender hand Cid gripped it tightly.

'It has to be.' Cid breathed as he brushed his rough mouth across the top of his wife's smooth forehead.

'Woo,' Shera commented sitting up suddenly, clutching at her slightly rounded stomach.

'Shear, what is it is it something with the baby?' Cid questioned nervously, he'd never been any good with this kind of stress. Reassuring him with a giggle, she leaned forward kissing Cid softly.

'No I really need to pee again, I swear this baby is using my bladder as some kind of squeeze toy.'

'Wow you really know all the things to say to get a guy in the mood, Shear.' Cid teased watching her as she hopped out of their bed. Reaching for her dressing gown, which sat on the back of her dressing table chair she slung it over her slender shoulders spinning round to face Cid she stuck out her tongue.

'Do something useful, huh go and check on your daughter will you.'

Following Shera out of the room reluctantly, Cid made his way down the corridor finding the door, which lead to Shera's old room. Neither of them had discussed the shortage of space, which they now faced with the new baby on the way. If it was a girl then he guessed that it could share with it's sister, but if it was a boy that meant an extension and a whole other set a problems that went along with remodeling a house, for instance money which they had a serious lack of. Still it was no good blaming his wife it wasn't like she could have done anything about it, Cid knew it was his fault just as much he was the one who had ordered that third bottle of wine to their table.

Rolling his eyes Cid pushed the door slowly open in front of him, casting his head around the frame he stared into the gloom of the small box shaped bedroom, which was illuminated by a single nightlight in the shape of an airplane. As his eyes grew accustomed to the lack of light in the room, Cid suddenly realized that his daughter wasn't lying in her bed. Fear suddenly gripped him as he stepped inside Molly's bedroom flicking the light switch, which sat on the wall. Flooding the room with light he frowned at the sight of the bed, which hadn't been slept in and the wide open window.

'Cid!' Before he had the chance to process what was going on around him his head was suddenly filled by the sound of Shera's screams turning on his heels he ran as quickly as he could back down the narrow corridor.

'Shera!' Cid called back reaching the bathroom door his eyes suddenly registering the fact that they weren't alone.

Shera was half sitting half laying on the cold tiles of the bathroom floor her head was being pulled back hard by her long flowing mane of chestnut hair, there was a long razor sharp sword resting against her neck.

'Molly?' She whispered her words coming out in ragged breaths, her small green eyes meeting his in a desperate plea.

'You let her go you son of a bh!' Cid ordered as his eyes quickly moved across the room looking for anything, which he could use as a weapon.

'Where's Mother?' The stranger asked in a detached tone, pulling hard on Shera's hair forcing her to cry out in pain.

'I don't give a flying f about you're Ma!' Cid growled his temper finally frayed he didn't know how he was going to do it but all he knew was that someone was going to get the sh kicked out of them. Nodding once at Shera who had regained enough control over herself to remember what she had to do he grinned at the stranger.

'Boy did you choose the wrong fing house.' Ignoring the pain in her head Shera managed to angle her face enough so that her mouth was closer to her assailant's hand that the edge of his blade biting down hard her head suddenly hit the back of the sink as she was thrown to one side. Clutching the back of her head Shera moved out of the way.

Cid lunched towards the stranger but before he could get within striking distance an electric shock ran the whole way through his body unable to stand breath or even think properly Cid hit the floor in front of him hard gashing the side of his face and cracking his nose as he fell.

'Cid!' Shera shrieked realizing that she was watching the impossible moved forward on her hands and knees trying to reach her husband.

'Shera…' Cid gasped weakly, recovering enough strength to raise his head and glance at his wife. Before he could move anymore the stranger with long grey hair and a passive face stabbed him. Once in the arm and then again in the back impaling the pilot on the end of his blade. Kicking the pilot once more for good measure the stranger turned his attention on Shera who was to shell shocked to speak her eyes wandering over the sight of her husband's blood covering the bathroom floor.

'Daddy!' Molly screamed as she was carried into the room by a stocker man with short cropped grey hair.

'Mummy!' Molly cried as she punched and kicked Lars, grinning at the spirited little annoyance he quickly turned to his brother.

'What do we do with her?' He questioned nodding at Shera.

'He said he wanted them both, so we're bringing them both to him.'


	3. Chapter 3: Tifa and Yuffie

**Authors note-** That's me: ) Chapter one was present day. Chapter two a flash back sorry if it's confusing not that anyone is reading this…not that that matters I'm doing this for myself more than anyone else: )

Five years after the Meteor

(Flashback)

Something was wrong.

Leaning against the tiles of the shower cubical, Tifa stared into space as she watched the warm water roll over her. He was keeping things from her again he wouldn't let her in; he wouldn't let her help him.

'Tifa, I like need the shower!' The sound of Yuffie's familiar voice floated from the other side of the bathroom door.

'Urrgh.' Was Tifa's only reply, as she landed back into reality with a bump. Reaching out she twisted the mental handle of the shower up into the off position the water stopped as it did Tifa was suddenly hit by a chill that ran the length of her body, shivering she wrapped herself quickly in her towel.

'TIFA!' Yuffie complained again, rolling her eyes it was times like these when Tifa wondered when the young Ninja was planning exactly to go back to Wutai.

'Yuffie, will you just give me a second!' Wrapping a clean white towel around her body she leaned over tilting her head forward as she ran another towel through her wet hair. Drying her hair her eyes wonder around the small bathroom glancing down she noticed the box, which was sitting in the waste paper bin which sat under the sink.

'What?' Tifa frowned murmuring to herself as she reached inside the bin pulling out the package her eye widening a little as she glanced at it.

'Tifa!' Yuffie complained her voice dying suddenly in her throat as the bathroom door in front of her suddenly thrust open.

'What is this?' Tifa questioned appearing in a towel in front of the young Ninja, holding a long thin box between her fingers.

'It's a box, Tif.' Yuffie grinned nervously as she felt the noose suddenly tighten around her neck, from the expression on her friend's face she knew that no mere amount of lying was going to get her out of this.

'Don't act cute with me.' The younger woman's head fell, seeing the pained expression that was written across her features Tifa was suddenly filled with a pang of sympathy.

'Oh Yuffie I'm not mad I'm just up-set that you didn't tell me.' A Motherly tone came easily to Tifa.

'You're really not mad.' She shook her head running her hand across Yuffie's shoulder.

'So have you taken it yet?' Tifa questioned getting down to the important part of the conversation before she was distracted or Yuffie had the chance to wriggle out of it. Saying nothing Yuffie nodded her cheeks glowing bright red at the memory.

'And I'm guessing I know who's partly responsible for this.'

'It's not like it's going to be anyone else!' The younger woman complained defensively she still had something of a reputation to maintain.

'Mama!' Before Tifa had chance to question her friend any further she heard the voices of the twins calling her.

'I'm gonna check on Zack and Aeris, but when I'm done I think you me and Cloud should have a talk about what exactly is going to happen now?'

'Cloud, you're going to tell Cloud about this!'Yuffie cried her eyes widening indignantly, if Tifa told Cloud it would only be a while until everyone else knew what was going on.

'Well yeah I thought you'd want me too I mean if you're still planning on living with us when…' Tifa paused she couldn't quite find the words to describe the situation, to her Yuffie was still an annoying sixteen year old now she had to come face to face with the fact that she was a gown up twenty year old woman.

'…well we'll have to make a lot of changes.'

'Mama!' Aeris screamed at the top of her lungs, her cries floating out from the open door of the nursery.

'I need too…but we'll talk about this later okay.' Grudgingly the younger woman nodded there really was no way that she was going to wriggle out of this, at the same time she really needed someone to talk to and Tifa had always been the closest thing she had ever had to a best friend.

'Oh Tifa,' Yuffie called down the hallway, remembering the message she'd promised to pass on but gotten a little side track before she'd managed to do it.

'Yeah.'

'It's Cloud he's gone I saw him over breakfast this morning he told me to tell you that Barret had called him and he'd had to go out or something like that.' The Ninja passed on the parts of the message she could remember what she couldn't she simply made up guessing that it would be like something Cloud would say.

'When was this, why didn't he tell me?' Tifa questioned her slender face contorting into a deep frown.

'He didn't want to wake you I guess, anyway some s gone down at Cid's or something like that they're all over their sorting it out now.'

With nothing else left to say Yuffie walked into the bathroom finally getting to enjoy her long awaited shower.

'Why, didn't he say something?'


	4. Chapter 4: Cloud, Barret and the Turks

**Author's note- **Thanks to demonic girl and Any-more-cheese for reviewing my work it's good to know people are reading: ) More is coming right now, hope u enjoy it…

Speeding along through the countryside on his motorbike Cloud felt the distant vibrate of his mobile phone in his pocket, he knew it was her.

Tifa must have started calling him from the second that Yuffie had probably mumbled the message. More than anything he wanted to stop the bike and answer her call but something held Cloud back, it was the same thing that had been holding him back for weeks holding him back from her. He'd broken their wedding vows, Cloud had promised that day never to hold anything back from the woman that he loved but there he was breaking his promise.

They were drifting apart day by day he was losing her a little more losing himself as well. The pain in his sleeved arm shot through him making Cloud suddenly realize that it was for the best. It was better that Tifa spent her life hating him and eventually moved on than if she mourned him for the rest of her life. She devoted too much of herself to chasing him around as it was. In his heart Cloud knew things would never work out like that Tifa had more love inside her than, than almost anyone else he had ever met excluding Aeris, he knew she'd never stop loving him.

Aeris, Cloud could have really used her help now. She would have told him to shake himself out of it and make the most of what he had, he would have listened to her because she was his friend in a weird way his best friend. Cloud shook his head as he sped on, he'd mistaken what he felt for Aeris as love and when she'd…when he'd let her die his feelings had twisted with guilt and time until he'd forgotten what had made her so special to him in the first place.

Reducing his speed as he entered rocket town Cloud frowned as a gust of wind ran through his spiky blonde hair, suddenly he was transported painfully back to all those times when Tifa had been on the back of his bike with her arms wrapped tightly around his waist and her head resting against the flat of his muscular back. In the beginning when they'd first started seeing each other they would just ride off to where-ever they'd ride all night and all day and nothing mattered because the two most important people in the world that mattered to them both were sitting on his bike.

Cloud cut his engine outside the entrance to the hospital he hated hospitals; selfishly he'd been glad that Tifa had had the twins at home.

The twins, Zack and Aeris Cloud had spent the whole of the night before watching them sleep in the nursery. He tried to lock them in his memory, keep them safe everyday that he woke up he wondered if he'd see them again.

'Yo, Cloud over here?' Barret's voice broke his concentration, frowning hard he glanced at the man who was waiting outside of the hospital entrance for him.

'So what's going on?' Cloud ask cutting to the chase as they walked through the doors, he'd never been a fan of small talk and now he had even less time to waste on being polite.

'I'll let Cid explain it to ya.'

'So he's awake then, from you're call you made it sound like he,'

'…would die, yeah that stubborn old pig headed pilot pulled through.' Cloud managed something that resembled a smile, it sounded like Cid.

'Cloud,' Barret paused stopping suddenly halfway down a sterile hospital corridor.

'…I ain't coming in with you I need to get home…somethings…' He paused running out of words his throat constricting as he spoke.

'It's Marlene isn't it she's sick.'

'It's not just Marlene Cloud its Diesel he's so small…' It hadn't taken anyone that long to move on with there lives after the Meteor. After Cid and Shera Barret and Elymra had been the next couple to settle down. They'd moved back to New Creole and while Barret seached for oil Elymra had set up an orphanage after that he hadn't been long until their son Diesel had been born.

'Just go you've done enough.' Cloud informed empathizing there would have been no where else he'd have wanted to have been if the twins were sick.

Saying nothing else he left Barret standing in the corridor as he stepped inside Cid's hospital room.

'How long do we have to wait here?' Reno complained, flashing a toothy grin at a group of nurses who passed him by.

'See it's not all bad at least you've got something nice to look at.' Rude commented adjusting his sun glasses.

'Yeah and you don't?' The red head sneered back trying to get a rise out of his best friend, ever since Rude had started going out with Elena it had been like one non stop party for Reno whenever he wanted he could just bring her into the conversation and watch his friend squirm.

'Shut your face!' Rude whispered as Elena and Tseng approached gritting his teeth as he spoke. Holding his hands innocently up in the air, Reno shrugged. The red head grinned as he watched the look, which passed between Rude and the pretty blonde haired Turk it was almost too good.

'Elena and I are heading for the creator you two are to stay here until Cloud comes out. Do you understand, Reno do you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth don't move.' Tseng ordered, Reno shot him a quick 'as if I would' look. Tseng headed in the direction of the helicopter, leaving Rude and Elena to stare at each other for a few moments longer.

'You still want me to come round tonight, Lena?' Casting the mouthy red head an angry stare Elena nodded quickly, glancing behind her checking that her superior hadn't seen.

'Chinese food okay?'

'Great.' Rude answered back a little too enthusiastically.

'Elena now!' Tseng barked, grimacing the blonde flashed Rude a quick smile before heading in the direction of the helicopter.

'Rude.' Reno spoke up as they watched the helicopter rise up into the air.

'What now?'

'You don't like Chinese food.' The red head teased gleefully acting as if all his Christmas had come at once.

'I do now.' Grinning away Reno hadn't finished with his friend just yet leaning in close he paused before he asked.

'So is Chinese food code name for…'

'…Yuffie.' Rude exclaimed coolly, knowing a few of Reno's buttons as well, it worked and the red head finally shut up.

'Here comes Cloud.'


	5. Chapter 5: Tseng and Elena

'Cloud!' Reno called out after the guy who to him always seemed to be miserable, he got to go home to a beautiful girl with an amazing rack every night and he still couldn't crack a smile…it was a waste in Reno's eyes.

Cloud kept walking ignoring the Turks who were approaching him from behind; he kept his eyes straight and headed for his bike. He had a lot on his mind more than a lot he felt like he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders and seeing Cid hadn't helped or what he'd asked him to do. If it had come at any other time if Cid had asked him months before Cloud would have hesitated but things were different now his strength was failing and their was no-way to say that he wouldn't end up just getting them all killed.

'It's not worth the risk.' Cloud whispered to himself.

'Talking to yourself huh, you know that's the first sign of madness but in…'

'Cloud we'd like you to come with us.' Rude informed cutting Reno off before his mouth could run away with him again.

'Do I get a choice?' Cloud frowned the tone of his voice pitched with defeat.

'No.' Rude answered truthfully trying to sound as polite as he could given the situation.

'Just come on already!' Reno complained reaching his low boredom threshold.

Saying nothing Cloud pulled the keys out of his bike dropping them into his pocket, turning on his heels he followed the two Turks to the helicopter, which was stationed close by.

Black underwear, that was all that Elena could keep on her mind. Tonight was going to be the night; the first time she would let Rude stay over. She grinned to herself chewing on the lush flesh of her bottom lip.

'Elena mind on the job!' Tseng barked as she narrowly avoid driving the helicopter into a cliff face.

'Sorry Sir.' She whispered softly the 'Sir' rolling over her tongue as sweet as honey.

'Perhaps when we get back some flying lessons are in order.' Tseng commented glancing at her from the corner of his eye, women weren't meant to be Turks.

'Yes Sir, I'll schedule the lessons with Rude when I get back to base.'

'Not Rude, Reno's free I'm sure he'll enjoy taking you in hand.' Tseng sneered knowing how to press the blonde's buttons, Elena's relationship with Reno had always been a rocky one built on the fact that she was a snob and that Reno fancied the pants off her.

Elena didn't let Tseng's comments break her stride however she did pay more attention to her flying.

Black underwear she grinned as she lowered the helicopter preparing to land. It felt different somehow this was going to be the first time that she'd invite any guy to stay at her place since her boyfriend in college. That made her sound bad like a tart but then again she was a Turk and from the very day she had signed up Elena had realized that sex went along with the job it was a great way to relax after a hard day. It wasn't like she hadn't already slept with Rude she had but she'd always asked him to leave almost straight away afterwards. But tomorrow things would be different she'd wake up with him, have breakfast with him and maybe even let him see her without any make-up on.

'Elena what is wrong with you today you almost killed us before and now you're just staring into space.' Remembering her job and all the times she'd lectured Reno on never dipping his pen in the company ink she realized she had to get a grip tonight would be tonight now was now, un-buckling her seat belt she hopped out of the helicopter.

'Rufus is going to hear about this.' Tseng warned, un-buttoning the holster, which sat on her slender hip Elena pulled out her gun wishing she could just pull the trigger and end her boss' complaining.

'Sir I…'Before Elena had the chance to fight her corner she was cut suddenly short.

'Where's Mother?' At the sound of the cold monotone the two Turks turned.

'We don't know what you're talking about.' Tseng replied disguising the fear he had felt at the site of the three men who looked so much like Sephiroth, when he'd first set eyes on them.

'Well I think you do!' Kadaj cried without warning striking Tseng with the twin blades of his Souba. Watching her boss fall backwards with the force of the blow Elena suddenly sprung into action firing her gun, her eyes widening as she watched her bullets bounce clean of Kadaj's blades. Realizing that simply using her gun wasn't about to cut it in this fight she quickly took up an attack stance next to Tseng who'd recovered from the blow to his chest.

'Lady's choice.' Tseng grinned as Elena quickly lunched towards Yazoo who blocked her kicks and punches without difficulty, kicking her hard in the stomach and half way across the creator.

'Elena!' Tseng frowned his voice filled with concern, glancing over at her he dropped his guard long enough for Loz to set upon him.

'I'm fine.' She whispered weakly struggling to her feet. Running at Yazoo Elena struck out with her long slender leg hitting the stranger across the face, jabbing him in the chest she wasn't about to let the opportunity go of beating him when he was on the back foot. Unbeknown to Elena however while she was winning her mini battle Tseng was losing the war in a big way. Stabbing his Duel Hound into the back of the Turk's neck Loz sent an electric pulse through Tseng's body bringing him to his knees.

'Enough with this.' Kadja mumbled grabbing Elena by the back of her short blonde hair pulling it tight angling her body so that she fell into the twin blades of his Souba. The air was suddenly forced out of her chest as pain the sort of, which she had never experienced before shot through her body. Pulling the blades out of her side Kadja stepped back watching Elena as she fell down limply onto her knees.

The last things that Elena thought off before she hit the deck was Rude and the fact that later on that night he'd been standing outside of her apartment thinking that she'd stood him up.


	6. Chapter 6: Back to the future

Zack opened his eyes the first things that greeted him was the sight of the blue cloudless sky and then the field full of the most beautiful bright yellow flowers. And then he saw her from the corner of his eye she glided towards him through the river of sun ripen gold the red knee length dress she was wearing flowing behind as she moved tracing the outline of her slender, voluptuous body.

'Zack.' She giggled holding out her arms for him, her voice sounded as sweet to him as honey itself. She'd never spoken before.

'Zack,' Something cold brushing against his thigh caused Zack to open his eyes reaching out for his long sword in the darkness he realized that once again it had been a dream gripping the hard familiar handle he realized he wasn't alone.

'Hey, look there's no need to get like that.' Her voice giggled in the darkness, shaking his head letting strands of chocolate coloured hair fall across his face he'd almost managed to convince himself that it was real this time.

'Why don't you put that down, huh?' She whispered nuzzling her nose against the side of his rough cheek, letting her hand slip down so that it lay over his.

'Sam!' Zack suddenly shrieked, realizing suddenly that he was not in fact in another one of his dreams.

'Keep it down, huh.' Sam frowned glancing over her shoulder towards the dark outline of the bedroom door wondering if anyone had heard him.

'Sam, what are you doing here?'

'What do you think?' She grinned, leaning forward attempting to kiss him brushing her off Zack suddenly jumped out of bed.

'I think you should leave you can't do this you're getting married, you're marrying my boss for god sake.'

Her head fell a little in the darkness Zack couldn't see that her playful smile had been replaced by a painful frown.

'That fact never bothered Reno.' Sam motioned, knowing how to push his buttons.

'Well I'm not Reno thank god, and I don't want you any where near me do you understand the only reason I'm here is because…' Zack stopped himself he had to stop; grudgingly he knew that he still couldn't trust her.

Grabbing her by the flesh of her slender arm Zack pulled her up and onto her feet, as gently as he could.

'You don't have to drag me, I'm leaving.' Sam grumbled re-gaining control of her arm; she was much stronger and faster than she had been the last time.

For one second before she hurried out of the room Zack felt his control fail him, grinding his teeth the last thing he wanted to do was let her go he wanted to hold her and kiss her and make everything end…he didn't want to let her go…

As soon as Sam had left Zack realized how hard his mission really was going to be.

With a start Molly opened her green eyes, her forehead furrowing in a deep frown she felt a warm hand reach out and touch her cheek.

'It was just another nightmare.' Vincent's voice rose up from the darkness. The room fell silent once again; glancing over at his familiar form Molly sighed hard…it wasn't going to work.

'Vincent, do you ever think about the future?' She questioned the fearless Highwind streak inside her showing itself.

Vincent frowned he'd dreaded the day when she asked that question, he'd known for a long time what was going on that Molly had started to want more more from him.

'Sometimes.' He commented he hated lying to her 'sometimes' stood for all the time and the future was them. Vincent had waited so long to truly love someone now that he was with the woman that he loved he realized that he'd lose her all over again because Vincent couldn't give her a future. He could marry Molly, they could live together but they'd never have children and he'd never get any older.

'Do you ever think about us, what it will be like in a couple of years?' Vincent didn't answer.

'Doesn't it bother you that one day I'm going to get old, Vince one day I'm going to die and then what?' 'Vince' the way she said it reminded him of Cid and ultimately his betrayal he was in bed with one of his closest friend's daughters he was in love with her.

'I don't wish to discus this.'

'Well suck it in, I'm almost thirty did you know that all of my friends are married or have kids or have great careers I don't have any of that! What I have is a dying Father and a maladjusted teenager the life is being sucked out of me and all you want to do is ignore it!' Molly shrieked scratch sound like Cid Vincent felt for a creepy second as if he was in bed with the pilot; she certainly had the pilot's mouth and his steel.

'Molly I…'

'Get out get out of my God damn house I need a break!' She shrieked realizing that it was pointless to try and talk her around Vincent climbed out of bed changing quickly frowning hard he left without another word.

Molly had never expected him to leave burying her head in her pillow she broke down into sobs. Her life was over…


	7. Chapter 7: Rufus does his talk

'Elena should have been back by now.' Rude frowned as he leaned against the metal railings glancing up at the cloudless sky.

'Maybe she got sick of you and moved on to Tseng. I mean our little Elena loves to climb the career ladder.' Reno teased pulling his ear away from the door, where he'd been listening to Rufus giving Cloud 'the speech'. Rude didn't dignify the red head with a response instead he glanced down at his watch.

Reno was bored monumentally bored and he wanted someone to play with, frowning a little he wondered how he could get a rise out of his partner.

'She probably has you know, Tseng is just one rung down from the boss and you know how the boss and Elena use to get on they use to get on real well.' Reno grinned his eyes flashing mischievously as he spoke.

'Can it Reno, I'm one step from pushing you over the edge of this cliff.' Glancing down at the sheer drop bellow them Reno gulped hard; he didn't like the sound of that.

'Relax Rude I'm just messing with you besides I don't think Tseng's interests run that way if you know what I mean.' Rude said nothing going back to his characteristic shrug; he'd heard things like that about Tseng before. However relaxing was one thing that he couldn't do not when he remembered the torch Elena had always carried for the leader of the Turks.

'I'm not interested…' The sound of Cloud's voice floated through the door causing Reno and Rude to glance at each other in concern.

'I'm going in there, someone needs to do something.' The young red haired man motioned moving towards the door jumping before he had a chance to think his actions through as always, reaching out Rude caught him by the fabric of his creased shirt.

'Let the boss handle this, he's got a plan.'

'The boss has always got a god-damn plan Rude; the problem is will it work.'

'I'm not going to beg for you help Cloud.' Rufus motioned his voice as cold and clinical as ever.

'I wouldn't expect you to.' Cloud whispered turning his back on his old advisory who'd been reduced to a wheel chair.

'I'm sorry you know,' Rufus called out as he watched Cloud turn and start to walk away. Cloud stopped suddenly in his tracks 'sorry' was a word he'd never expected to hear from the ex-Shinra president.

'…I'm sorry for the pain I caused you and yours.' Cloud wished that Tifa and the other AVALANCHE had been around to hear Rufus' apology.

'I'm still not interested.' He breathed enjoying the rush of power that he felt as he turned the ex-president of Shinra down. Turning on his heels Cloud pushed the door of the lodge open coming suddenly face to face with Reno and Rude.

'I'm leaving.' He announced coolly, glancing past Cloud Reno looked for reassurance from his boss.

'It's alright Reno, you and Rude can take Cloud back to Rocket town now.' From the way that Rufus said it, it was clear that his plan had failed and that Cloud hadn't agreed to help them.

'But Sir I…'

'Take Cloud back to Rocket town, now.' Rufus ordered without even raising his voice he managed to strike fear into the two men who worked for him. He still had his edge.

'Yes Sir.' Reno sulked his head falling a little as he closed the door to the lodge, he'd never questioned Rufus discussions before it wasn't his placed but this time he through that the way his boss was handling things was wrong. There was a lot more at stake now not just their lives, Cloud was weak he had three weakness and in Reno's opinion all they had to do was drive to edge and pick them up. It wasn't about being the nice guy Reno wasn't a nice guy it was about results at any cost.

'Reno, why don't you start the chopper I'm gonna call Elena before we leave.' Rude informed passing the keys to the helicopter to the red head who simply shrugged still sulking. Following Reno Cloud passed Rude who was dialing numbers into his mobile phone. Pausing for a moment Rude listened to the sound of the ringing hearing the pause at it clicked into Elena's machine her phone was off alarm bells suddenly started to ring in his head her phone was never off she even answered it to Reno. In the pit of his stomach he knew that something was wrong it had felt wrong for hours, silencing the feelings that he felt he suddenly remember where she was and the fact that in the creator she probably couldn't get a signal so her phone would still be on Elena would still be safe. Kicking himself Rude frowned realizing what a fool he had almost made of himself and what Reno's response to his sudden panic would have been he would never have been able to live it down.

'Hi Lena it's me, umm I'll see you later okay.' Mentally he kicked himself again what kind of a message was that he sounded more like a stalker than a…her…boyfriend?

The buzzing in his pocket had started to annoy Cloud pulling his mobile phone out he answered it curtly expecting it to be Tifa knowing that when he got back they'd have another row over the way that he spoke to her.

'You've left me thirty messages already what is it Tiff?'

'Tifa, know it's me Cloud it's Barrett.' Raising his eyebrows Cloud could tell from Barrett's subdued tone of voice that something was wrong.

'Barrett is it Cid…Tifa or the kids?'

'No Cloud its Marlene and Diesel they've gone when I got back…they've been taken man just like Shera and Molly.'

'Elymra?' The blonde warrior question, his voice thick with a mixture of worry and confusion.

'No they didn't take her she's fine her with me.' In the background Cloud could hear Elymra's sobbing he hadn't heard her cry like that since…

'Cloud, what am I going to do?' He didn't have an answer he thoughts were somewhere else.

'Tifa.' He whispered softly under his breath concern suddenly gripping him for his wife and his own children. They'd be okay as long as they stayed together; Yuffie was there they'd be okay.

'I need to go home now, take me to Edge.' Cloud shouted out to Reno who nodded mutely.

'Thanks for holding the fort, Yuffie.' Tifa smiled as she strapped Zack and Aeris into their pushchair.

'It's not a problem Tifa it's not like I've got anything better to do.'

'We can have that talk when I get back from the market.' Tifa motioned as she straightened up smiling at the young Ninja whose eyes suddenly fell at the mention of a 'talk'.

'You'll be the centre of attention don't act like you won't love it.' Tifa giggled trying to promote a smile from Yuffie, she didn't smile.

'Any problems call me okay, and call me if Cloud gets back.'

'You guys aren't going to fight again are you?' Yuffie questioned, frowning as she felt her eyes starting to water.

'I hope not.' Tifa answered the question truthfully.


	8. Chapter 8: Tifa's showdown at the Church

**Authors note: **Thanks to demonic and cheesy for ur reviews I'm really really glad u still like the fic and I hope u enjoy this next part: )

'Mama, I wanna dink.' Aeris requested the moment that Tifa had wheeled the twins out of the bar.

'Oh honey okay well Mummy will get you one in a minute do you think you can hold on?' Tifa sighed her daughter's demands taking her mind off the nagging thought in the back of her mind that Cloud had gone for good this time, that he'd left them.

'No Mama now I thirsty!' The spirited brunette toddler complained kicking her legs against the fabric of the pushchair as hard as she could. Tifa was totally taken aback by her daughter's behavior the twins were usually so placid.

'Stop it Aeris that's naughty Mummy will get cross.'

'Mama angry with you.' Zack giggled poking his sister in the arm; this caused the little girl to suddenly burst into tears. One thing Tifa couldn't stand to see was the sight of her children crying it tugged at her heart stings, she knew she was too soft on them but she couldn't help it.

'No Aeris sweetie don't cry baby, Mummy's here.' She soothed swooping her daughter up into her arms hugging her warmly.

An hour later after a false start Tifa had finished her shopping. Steering the pushchair awkwardly her hands weighed down with heavy plastic bags she realized that she needed a break, turning on her heels she headed for the one place where she knew she could find peace.

'All this is mine!' Aeris giggled as Tifa pushed back the doors to her friend's memorial.

'No honey this is Aunty Aeris' place, remember.' Tifa smiled brushing her daughter's warm forehead with her free hand. Dropping to her knees she unbuckled the twins from their seats letting them stretch their legs while she sat down in one of the pews gazing at the centre of the church, which was filled with the most beautiful flowers. Tifa was tired she felt like she hadn't slept properly or relaxed in weeks she couldn't get Cloud off her mind or the fact that he was keeping something from her. Why didn't he understand that he couldn't just run off this time he had real responsibilities he could leave her she was just his wife but Cloud couldn't leave their children Tifa wouldn't let him.

Listening to the laughter of her children Tifa suddenly felt sleep begin to overcome her, her eyelids drooping the world around her began to quickly fade.

'Where's Mother?' The male voice alert something within her suddenly Tifa was awake she had no idea how long it had been but it had been long enough.

'Where's Mother?' She took in the sight of the stranger who was in front of her he was stocky with short grey hair, Tifa couldn't shake the feeling that she'd seen him before.

'Get out of here!' She ordered the church was open to anyone to use but there was something different about this stranger, something which put Tifa immediately on edge.

'Play with me.' Loz grinned watching Tifa as she ushered the twins to one side, not understanding fully what was going on around them Zack and Aeris ran away cowering in a corner of a church.

'You don't want to do this.' Loz threw back his head and chuckled.

'That's what the Pilot said.' Her dark eyes widened there was only one person who that could be Cid. Whatever had caused Cloud to run out on her in the middle of the night the stranger in front of her had been responsible.

'Play with me.' Before Tifa had the chance to react Loz was on her, but she still had her speed and her skill she blocked his kicks and punches with expert timing. They met each other hand for hand fist for fist he was good better than good she could see how he would have managed to get the better of Cid.

'Mama!' Zack cried glancing at her son; Tifa's attention was suddenly divided long enough for Loz to electrocute her with his Duel hound. Pain seared through her body the blood in her veins seemed to be on fire, stumbling backwards Tifa ground her teeth as she shook the electric current, which still coursed through her body off. Her eyes narrowing in anger Tifa renewed her attack with greater ferocity nothing was going to harm her children.

Cloud didn't waste any time as soon as the Turk's helicopter had touched down he was out heading for the new improved 7th heaven bar he ran with his wife.

'Hey Cloud where's the fire?' Reno called out after the blonde warrior who like always was ignoring him.

'Cloud!' Yuffie frowned at the sight of her leader rushing through the bars swinging doors.

'Where's Tifa?' He asked cutting to the chance the look of desperation written over his features.

'She's not here?' Yuffie shrugged, as she started to dry up the glasses which sat on the bar in front of her.

'I know that, what I want to know is where she is? Where did she go?' Cloud cried grabbing Yuffie by the tops of her arms shaking her hard, if it had been anyone else she would have hit them so hard they wouldn't have known what day it was for weeks.

'Leave her alone huh Cloud she said she didn't know where Tifa had gone.' Reno motioned jumping between the two pulling Cloud away, glancing at Yuffie as he did he watched her as she quickly looked away…she still hated him.

'You're sure you don't know where she went Yuffie?' Rude questioned the only person in the room who had his emotions under control.

'No she just went shopping in the market she took the twins with her.' At the mention of the twins Cloud was out of the door again.

'I'll follow him, Reno stay here incase Tifa returns.' Rude motioned, heading out after Cloud leaving Reno and Yuffie alone together in the bar.

'So you came back.' Reno whispered as she moved away from him, frowning hard he could see the anger in her eyes.

'Looks that way doesn't it.' Yuffie spat.

'We're not going to find her like this Cloud.' Rude informed finally catching up with Cloud.

'Tifa!' The blonde warrior shirked ignoring the Turk at his side, glancing around his eyes suddenly fixed on the open door of Aeris' church it was his last hope.

'Tifa!' Cloud hurtled towards the door running inside the church his eyes suddenly falling on the sight of his wife lying on the floor surrounded by Aeris' flowers.

'Tifa, Tifa!' He cried dropping to his knees taking his wife's limp body up into his arms clutching her close he felt her shallow breathing.

'Zack, Aeris!' Tifa cried sitting up suddenly her eyes widening, her strength being sapped she fell back into Cloud's arms closing her eyes as she did. He knew that they were gone; he knew that they'd been taken.

'Daddy.' A small voice whispered, stepping out of the shadows Aeris appeared crying softly.

'Aeris baby.' Running towards her Father she buried her head in his chest wrapping her small arms around his neck.

'Zack's gone.' She whispered softly.


	9. Chapter 9: Morning

Aeris opened her eyes with a jolt, her head ached. What had she done the night before she couldn't remember anything the last thing that she did recall was?

'Reno…' She whispered softly, turning her head her features twisted at the sight of the form laying next to her it was Reno alright.

'No!' Aeris cried leaping out of the bed suddenly, causing Reno to almost jump out of his skin with the action.

'What, what is it?' He called his head spinning as he moved.

'You, you're not supposed to be here what happened?' She demanded pulling her clothes on keeping a watchfully eye on Reno as she did.

'Did you spike my drink, is that what this is because I'm warning you I'll…' Her fits clenched, covering his face with his hands Reno tried to shield himself from the bright light, which she exuded. Out of all of them Aeris had been the first to come into her powers, she was the most experienced at using them.

'Put it away hun, what do you think you're folks will do if you blast me?' Frowning hard the glow faded, he was right she could just picture the expressions on her parent's faces when they found out what she had done, she remembered the promise they had made to Yuffie.

'I didn't spike you're drink Aer I didn't need to you were completely off you're face last night. Anyway if I spiked you're drink I must have spike my own too because I have no idea what happened last night.' Staring into his dark brown oval shaped eyes, she found herself believing him.

'Did we, did we…' Aeris trailed off pointing in the general direction of the bed.

'I don't think so, I sure as hell hope not.' He answered truthfully taking her by surprise she found herself raising her eyebrow.

'Jeez thanks how ugly must I be if you don't even want to sleep with me.' She pouted leaning against the wall of the shabby hotel, folding her arms tightly across her chest.

'It's not like that Strife you know how I feel about you, I'm crazy about you girl. All I meant was that when we do eventually do it I want you to remember and to tell me that it was the best night of your life.'

Giggling softly she reached out for a pillow hitting him across the face with it.

'You're such a sleaze.'

'You love it.' He grinned as jumped out of the bed pulling on his faded jeans.

'Anyway what makes you so sure that I will ever sleep with you, you're a jerk.'

'The expression on you're face told me when I said I wasn't interested you were crushed.' She hated to admit it but there was more than an element of truth in what he had just said. Before she had a chance to reply her mobile phone cut her off ringing suddenly in her pocket.

'Aeris Strife, how can I help you?'

'So polite.' Reno smirked as he buttoned the front of his shirt.

'Who's that?' Zack questioned his sister, who sounded different on the other end of the line.

'No-one important.' She giggled softly, after a moment or to of fumbling another voice was suddenly on the line.

'Hey Zack it's Reno, I'm just giving your sis here a guided tour of the City.'

'Get lost!' Aeris ordered, pulling the phone back.

'Aeris you guys aren't messing about are you this is really serious.'

'I'm not the one who's chasing after my old girlfriend trying to break up her wedding am I and we are being serious. How are things going anyway?'

'Bad,' Zack frowned as he finished getting dressed.

'Look I better go, I'll be in touch later you guys take care okay.' The phone was off before he had a chance to hear Aeris or Reno's replies tucking it back into his pocket he stepped out of the room he'd spent the night in, his head was still filled with her.


	10. Chapter 10: Shera and Elena bond

Yuffie felt nervous. She didn't like this new emotion or the feelings which it stirred up inside her.

'Relax okay it's just Rude and Elena it's not like you need to make an effort or anything.' Yuffie rolled her eyes at Reno's statement he certainly hadn't he was still wearing his scruffy Turks uniform. Why had she even agreed to do this that was the biggest question she didn't even know Rude or Elena that well in fact they'd tried to kill her and she'd tried to kill them straight back. It wasn't even like she had a lot to say to either of them they had absolutely nothing in common.

'Reno!' It was all academic as the front door swung open and Elena appeared she looked different for one she wasn't wearing her Turks uniform instead she was wearing a black knee length dress, which had pink and white Chinese blossom designs running over the front of the fabric down her slender chest. Under this dress Elena wore a pair of black peddle pushers. Her short blonde hair was pined at the top of her head by two long thin black lacquer chopsticks. Seeing the only female Turk Yuffie realized that she should have made more of an effort with her own clothes, standing next to Elena made her feel like a scruffy teenager again.

'…and Yuffie you guys made it.' The tone in the blonde's voice said everything as she ushered the pair into her apartment which again was nothing like Yuffie had expected it was sophisticated with polished floorboards modern art and exposed brick. It was nothing like Reno's place, Reno's home made Yuffie feel ill every time she stepped foot in the door.

'We urgh brought this Lena.' Reno motioned handing her the bottle of Vodka which he'd found under his bed, Elena's smile spread.

'Wow, unopened and everything this is a lot better than what you got me for my birthday last year.' Rude appeared behind Elena slipping the bottle out of her hands.

'You didn't get me anything for mine.' Yuffie frowned acting every inch the spoiled child. The situation suddenly turned awkward Reno shifted on the spot burying his hands in his pockets while Rude and Elena exchanged a glance, which summed up everything.

'It's just a joke Yuffie Reno never gives anyone presents, last year he gave Rude a hug.' The blonde interjected trying to be as polite as she could. The young Ninja wanted to die right there and then, but instead she just shrugged.

'Umm I ordered out if that's okay it should be here in about ten minutes, why don't you guys make yourself comfortable.' Elena motioned nodding in the general direction of the sofa.

'Whatever,' The red head breathed wondering if this had been such a good idea in the first place.

'So Yuffie you know any drinking games?' Rude questioned trying to take the heat out of the situation wishing that it had been just the three of them like old times.

'Umm no.'

'Really so you and the other members of you're little gang don't play drinking games then?' Reno snorted making Yuffie jump suddenly.

'You're joking right none of them can even crack a smile for god sake. Anyway Yuffie's only just legal.'

'That figures.' Elena whispered under her breath.

'Rude!' Elena woke up with a sudden jolt sitting up her body was suddenly racked with pain glancing down she stared at her wounded side. Her eyes widened her side had been bandaged while she slept, breathing hard Elena realized that she wasn't alone sitting next to her was a woman. She was the sort of person that Elena would brush past in the street and not even notice. The woman was slender her complexion freckled she had small green eyes, which were obscured by her large glasses. Elena reckoned that the woman was pretty very pretty although she did a lot to hide it well.

'Where am I? Tseng is he alright?' The brunette paused for a moment before she started to speak.

'I think we're in the forgotten City and they dragged your friend away about an hour ago I think they're torturing him.' Struggling Elena sat up clutching at her side as she moved wincing in agony.

'That would be right.' She whispered softly, getting a better look at her surroundings and the woman in front of her.

'I'm Elena.' Elena stated her breathing slightly labored as she spoke. Alarm bells suddenly went off in the other woman's head Elena she'd heard that name before.

'My names Shera, Shera Hi,' Shera paused remembering all the stories Cid had told her about the Turks.

'Shera Stargazer.' She finished using her maiden name to hide her identity. Elena frowned at the woman in front of her something about her looked familiar and she couldn't put her finger on what it was, the name rang a bell as well.

'Stargazer, like the rocket you know the one that went into space crazy old Cid Highwind's rocket.' Inside Shera bristled at the thought of anyone talking about her husband or the rocket she had helped him build in that way.

'Yeah I guess.' Shera breathed her mind suddenly turning to other concerns. Cid was dead she knew he was dead she was numb in the knowledge unable to believe what that truly meant. Molly was missing they'd taken her Shera had tried to stop them but she was too weak, she hadn't seen her daughter for over two hours her heart was ready to break.

'Thanks for taking care of me I probably would have bled to death already if you hadn't have bothered.'

'I know.' Shera commented matter-of-factly as she was suddenly forced back into her current reality.

'You know I'm a Turk don't you, is that why you changed you're name on me?' Elena questioned reading the older woman like a book.

'You're Cid Highwind's wife aren't you?' At the mention of Cid's name Shera suddenly broke down into heavy body racking sobs.

'Hey it's not that bad you could have married someone a lot worse I guess.' Elena mused cracking jokes had never been her specialty shifting her weight she wrapped her arm around Shera's narrow shoulders.

'I'm sorry that was incentive of me it's what happens to you when you spent most of you're time with Reno he kinda rubs off on you. But it really will be alright Shera I promise I mean you're husband saved the planet right he's hardly just gonna leave you here now is he? I bet that Cid and Cloud and the others are on their way right now to rescue you.'

'He's dead, Cid's dead they killed him.'


	11. Chapter 11: Molly's Knickers

'What's this?' Zack wasn't ready for the sight, which greeted him around the breakfast table.

'It's breakfast, why don't you recognize it without some slave bringing it in for you.' Molly barked back at her sister, ignoring Zack who was hovering in the corner staring at her.

'What side of the bed did you fall out of this morning jeez; I didn't mean that I meant what the hell is it?' Sam frowned as she lifted up the chard piece of toast, which sat in front of her glancing at her younger sister as she did.

'So I'm not the best cook in the world, if you don't like it make it yourself.' Molly frowned as she poured herself another cup of black coffee.

'Maybe I will,' Sam grinned sweeping the fabric of her silk dressing gown tightly around her slender body as she moved. She noticed Zack she noticed the direction of his gaze and she seethed inside.

'…what do you want for breakfast Sydney?' Sam questioned her sister who instinctively glanced at Molly.

'It's okay hunny it's only Sam, she wants to make breakfast for everyone.' Squeaking Sydney buried her face in the fabric of the sleeve of her school uniform.

'Pancakes it is then, like the ones Mum use to make.' Silently observing Zack had always believed that his own family was dysfunctional but this went beyond dysfunctional the room was completely filled with repression and repressed feelings.

'Isn't that incest.' Sam motioned glancing over her shoulder.

'Huh?'

'…well looking at my sister's ass like that it must be incest or something like that.' She giggled flashing a smile at Zack who swallowed hard, spinning around Molly blushed she was standing in the kitchen wearing a faded pink t-shirt and a pair of pink briefs it was beyond embarrassing.

'I wasn't looking.' He breathed his skin flushing red as he spoke.

'Sure you weren't.'

'Hey, hey where do you think you're running off too?' Reno questioned grabbing Aeris by the fabric of her arm pulling her out of the alley way. Pushing him roughly off her making him grin with the movement.

'How else are we supposed to sneak in other than the back way?' She smirked when she looked at him like that he liked her even more staring into her soft grey eyes.

'What was that in Mummy and Daddy's handbook on how to save the world?' Aeris tried to punch Reno in the stomach but he blocked her attempt easily.

'Guess you didn't inherit your Mama's throwing arm.' He chuckled realizing her slender arm from his grasp.

'That's true I inherited my Father's sword.' She grinned back mischievously pulling the hilt of the long thin sword, which was strapped to her back.

'Yeah, but look we don't need to go round the back way I'm a Turk remember I can walk in the front door.' Aeris hated it when she was wrong she especially hated it when she was wrong and Reno was right.

'Just follow me huh and don't act like you want to cut anyone's head off alright. Remember we don't want to jeopardize the mission.' He took the petite brunette by surprise first was the fact that he could actually be professional about something and the second surprise was the fact that he was holding her hand.

'In there you're my girlfriend.'

'Couldn't I just be you're sister instead?'


	12. Chapter 12: True Colours

**Authors note- **Thank u 2 everyone who is reading this I never expected so many people: ) **lilmizgrunge**Cid is dying its very sad I know: ( Wow thanku 4 calling my fic beautiful that means a load don't cry hun: ) Cheesy Vincent is really hard to write I'm glad u think I'm doing a good job: ) Thanks guys: )

She wasn't what Aeris had expected. As they moved closer to the small metal desk she let her eyes glide over the woman. She had her Mother's face and her Mother's body but her hair was short and black, her eyes were dark and her mouth was small. She was pretty; she looked as if someone had taken the best parts of her parent's features and mixed them together. When she saw Reno she rolled her eyes it hadn't been what Aeris had expected her to do. So this was Saffy, the only child of Reeve and Scarlet.

'Oh it's you, managed to drag yourself out of the gutter then brought a friend I see.' The comment strung Aeris who frowned at Saffy hard.

'This is Aeris Strife Uncle Cloud and Aunty Tifa's kid.' Reno explained ignoring her previous comment.

'Oh yeah I remember you, jeez sorry I thought you were one of Reno's bimbos. So how are Cloud and Tifa?' Aeris opinion of the girl in front of her suddenly changed she wasn't quite as stuck up as she'd first appeared to be she got the feeling that that happened a lot with Saffy.

'They're fine still living in Costa del Sol, what about you how's your Mum?'

'I thought you had a great tan. Mummy got divorced again I think she still misses Daddy I…'

'Look ladies we don't have all day you can have this chat some other time okay.' Reno butted in getting sick of waiting for the girls to take any notice of him.

'If you think talking to me like that Reno Kisaragi is going to get me to buzz you through that door any faster you've got another thing coming.' Hardly anyone ever used his full name at the sound of it he frowned hard, he didn't like it.

'You want me to shred your application to join the Turks that's sitting on my desk Saffron?' He smirked getting his own back on her, watching her bristle was reward enough.

'Please Saffy I want to see the president its important do you think you can help me.' Aeris smiled sweetly wading in removing any trace of Reno's involvement in her plan.

'Well I'll see if he'll see you.' Pressing the button on the intercom in front of her she paused before speaking.

'Sir Reno is here to see you and he's brought Aeris Strife with him do you want me to show them in?' There was another long pause on the other side waiting for Rufus to answer Aeris' attention was suddenly diverted by the sight of a familiar caped form.

'Is that Vincent?' She questioned, whispering in Reno's ear glancing over the top of her head he studied the man. It was Vincent Valentine there was no getting away from that fact he was heading in the direction of the lift which lead to the labs, which were situated deep under the Shinra building, Reno had been down there once and that had been enough to make him decide on the spot to never venture down there again the thought of it turned his stomach.

'Na I think it's just someone who looks like him anyway doesn't he live in Rocket town now with that Highwind chick you know the oldest one with the arse god if I was him I'd never get out of bed.' Aeris didn't miss this time she landed a punch hard across his chest doubling up in pain he shirked clutching at his ribs.

'I hope you're not as rough as that in bed.' He chuckled between pain filled breaths.

'I've had about enough of you next time you say something like that again I'm just going to let you have it you got that! And who else looks like Vincent he kinda stands out from the crowd wouldn't you say.'

'He'll see you know.' Saffy interrupted Aeris' rant. Reno grabbed her by the soft leather of the white leather jacket she was wearing pulling her away, glancing once behind her she frowned in Vincent's direction something was very wrong she wanted to tell someone but this was her mission her chance to prove herself to her parents. Turning her head away she followed Reno through the heavy doors, which lead to Rufus Shinra's office she wasn't sure of what to expect from all the stories that her parents had told her he was a terrifying man who'd managed to bring the planet almost to its knees. What she came face to face with however was a middle aged man sitting in a wheelchair with a cream eye patch over one eye and a long scar running down the side of his face, he didn't frighten her but that was Rufus' trick.

'Sir.' Reno stood to attention in front of his boss' desk; Aeris couldn't help but do a double take it was strange seeing her childhood advisory like that.

'There's no need for that Reno.' Rufus breathed his voice was cold and lifeless yet at the same time calculating.

'Yes Sir.' He lowered his arms from behind his back and took on a much more relaxed stance; this was the Reno most people would recognize.

'So are you going to introduce me to your friend or am I going to have to guess who she is?'

'Oh yeah this is Aeris Strife she's my I mean we're a…a…'

'…a couple.' She finished for him gritting her teeth as she spoke trying to hide her displeasure with a bright and bubbly smile. It reassured her the fact that Reno couldn't see them as ever being a couple either.

'Strife you must be the daughter of Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockheart.' His eye poured over her as if he was studying her.

'It's a pleasure Miss Stife, but I still don't understand why Reno has decided to drag you here.'

'I wanted an invitation to your wedding I know its rude to ask like this but well…I wanted to get ideas on my own you know me and Reno are really serious and all.' She knew she couldn't lie but for some reason Rufus seemed to by her words.

'Of course all the decedents of those who saved this planet are welcome, after all it is one of your own that I'll be marrying.' Those words sent a shiver down her spine, how could Sam do something like that.

'Was that all or would you like to snoop around my facility more?' Aeris face suddenly fell instinctively she glanced up at Reno for support his eyes were as wide as her's.

'Sir,'

'I'm disappointed in you Reno disappointed in the fact that you would turn your back on your family like this who took you in when your parents were tragically killed?'

'Rude and Elena…' He whispered softly his head falling against his chest dejected.

'When no-one else was concerned with your well being we were there Shinra, how could you turn your back on all that I have done for you?'

'You you didn't do anything for Reno Rude and Elena brought him up they cared for him not you, you just use people.' Aeris argued indignantly her fingers growing itchy for the familiar steel of her sword.

'You should play your cards closer to your chest Miss Strife.'

'Reno come on were leaving.' She grimaced reaching out for his arm, shrugging her shoulders he pulled away from her touch.

'So you've chosen him, this place, everything that's going wrong with the world! You're just going to turn your back on your Mother on Yuffie and everything she tried to do. I hope you both enjoy it because I'm going to bring this all place down that's a promise!'

'I never thought I'd see you again Valentine.' Vincent's breath caught in his chest as the voice, which haunted his dreams rang in his ears. It couldn't be, he'd killed him it couldn't be…Hojo.


	13. Chapter 13: Cloud makes a stand

Cloud stared out over the City, at night everything seemed more peaceful further away. His Mako eyes glinted as he gazed at the lights from the City.

'Cloud.' His thoughts quickly faded as he heard the rustling behind him, glancing back into the bedroom turning his back on the night and the City he stared at his wife.

'Cloud.' Tifa whispered again the words choking in her throat, lying in the bed she had shared with her husband for over three years she was comforted by the warmth lying next to her turning her head she glanced down at the form of her sleeping daughter.

'Zack, where's Zack?' She questioned desperately, his head falling down limply Cloud couldn't find the words he couldn't tell his wife that their son was missing.

He didn't get the chance the bedroom door suddenly swung open Reno and Rude appearing both looking harassed.

'Did you find Zack, where's my son?' Tifa questioned desperately, her heart in her mouth as she waited for a reply. Rude shook his head as silent as ever.

'We found a witness; Kadaj's base is in the forgotten City.'

Glancing up at her husband she waited for his response, Tifa's eyes narrowed as the realization hit her that Cloud wasn't going to do anything.

'I need to talk to Rufus, you go.'

'Stop running!' She cried, gazing down at Aeris making sure that she hadn't woken her daughter.

'Tifa I,' Turning to face her he suddenly found himself speechless there was no way to explain, no way to make it better.

'Can you just, just give us a minute?' Tifa asked nodding in agreement Reno and Rude headed for the door.

'Please just tell me what's going on and I don't want you to pretend anymore.' Tifa pleaded reaching out for his hand gripping it tightly; glancing down at her Cloud realized that he couldn't keep it from her any longer it wasn't right.

'I'm sick Tif I've got the Geo Stigma.' Cloud announced falling down on the bed next to his wife.

'It will be alright we can fight this we can beat this, why didn't you tell me before?' She frowned, her slender hand reaching out for his clutching at him tightly. He didn't want to let her go incase he lost her forever.

'I'm scared, Tif.' Saying nothing she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck burying her head in the fabric of his strong muscular chest, Tifa clung to him like a drowning man might cling to a rock. It was everything she needed to say and more.

'You have to stop running you have to face this, whatever happens.' Cloud knew she was right she was always right. Tucking his hand under her chin he raised Tifa's face up so that he could look at her she'd been crying he hated the sight of her crying it cut through him like a knife.

'I love you Tifa whatever happens I want you to know that you and the kids are the best things that have ever happened to me. If I had a choice to live forever without you or to die tomorrow being your husband I'd choose you.'

'No Cloud…' She started to speak but Cloud cut her off with a kiss, Tifa melted into his arms kissing him back. It was the first time he'd touched her in over a month her longing for him was clear. It took a superhuman effort for him to pull away from her disengaging his lips her arms fell down and they were apart glancing up at Cloud Tifa quickly dried her eyes before Reno and Rude re-entered the bedroom.

'This Kadja his base is at the forgotten City you said.' Cloud mumbled Tifa's heart jumped into her mouth as she realized this was his way of telling her that he was going to fight, fight Kadja and the stigma.

'You must be cold.' Elena motioned still hugging Shera long after the woman had stopped sobbing.

'I hadn't noticed.' Shera whispered numbly suddenly realizing that she was still only wearing her long knee length purple t-shirt.

'Here.' The blonde winced as she pulled off her jacket movement was agony for Elena but she managed to work herself out of the material. Before Shera could refuse she was wearing Elena's Turks jacket it felt strange.

'Thank you, but what about you aren't you cold.'

'I'll survive besides this is my way of repaying you; you saved my life Shera I would have bled to death if you hadn't patched me up.' Shera opened her mouth to speak but was cut short by the sound of rustling Tseng suddenly flew out of no where hitting the deck in front of the two women.

'Tseng!' Elena frowned crawling over to her boss' side reassuring herself that he was okay he looked up at her mutely his face covered in blood.

'Say nothing…' He whispered weakly, his breath ragged and pain wracked at he spoke. The blonde Turk nodded glancing up fixing Yazoo with a determined glare she wasn't about to let herself down now. Yazoo stepped forward taking Elena by surprise as he moved past her and Tseng grabbing Shera he pulled her roughly to her feet.

'Let her go she hasn't done anything!' Elena cried indignantly struggling to get up onto her feet bleeding through her bandages as she moved. Yazoo sneered at her snorting with contempt.

'She's just some pilot's wife it's me you want take me I know what you're looking for I can tell you how to find it just let Shera go!'

'No Elena!' Tseng cried recovering his strength.

'Your time will come soon enough.'

'You can't hurt her she's pregnant you can't do that!' The blonde motioned running out of ideas realizing that their was no way to save Cid Highwind's wife.

'We're not going to damage her she's carrying our sister.' Shera's green eyes widened instinctively her hand ran across her slightly rounded stomach, that wasn't the way she had expected to hear about the sex of her baby. A girl she'd secretly hoped for another girl a daughter who would take after her and be a little less like her husband.

'Elena!' Shera shrieked watching unable to do anything to help as Yazoo kicked the female Turk hard in the stomach sending her flying up into the air she hit the floor hard landing next to Tseng.

'Sher…a…' She gasped attempting to get up determined to help the woman who had saved her life.

'No don't please they're not going to hurt me, please don't I'll be fine.' Shera motioned taking Elena and Tseng by surprise Cid Highwind's mousy little wife had a streak of steel running through her.

Yazoo dragged Shera away leaving Tseng and Elena lying on the ground side by side.

'Why did you do that?' Tseng frowned sitting bolt up right suddenly taking Elena by surprise.

'I was just, I wanted to help her she saved my life.'

'You're getting sentimental like Rude I don't like it. Now get up we're getting out of here.' He pulled her to her feet, even at a time like this all he wanted to do was criticize her.

'What about Shera?'

'She'll survive we have a job to do now remember that.'


	14. Chapter 14: Vincent sells his soul

Sydney had left for school and Zack had run off after Sam who'd wanted to explore Rocket town a little better after so many years spent away. Molly was on her own she was on her own now and all she could think about was Vincent. She wondered where he had gone after their row the night before she bristled at the thought that it might have been the old Shinra mansion. He's old hiding place where he escaped to think about her…Lucrecia. It was the one place that Molly couldn't reach him and it was where Lucrecia's ghost waited. It had always been a battled of will between her and that dead woman. Molly could give Vincent life she could give him warmth and reality but Lucrecia even though she was long gone and dead could always suck him back in she could drag him back from life, back into the darkness of death and depression. Compared to that Molly couldn't compete so she didn't try, she'd stopped trying long before Vincent had come into her life.

Frowning hard something inside her made her want to scream this wasn't her not the way she really was she was a fighter she was a Highwind that's what they did they fought for everything that was right and good.

She was Captain Molly Highwind and gods help anyone who got in her way. Glancing at her mobile phone she flicked her wrist and it was suddenly in her grasp, that was her particular gift she could move things just by thinking about them it didn't matter how heavy or how light it was all the same. Her gift had become apparent one day when two her parents shock and ore she'd lifted up the new model of the Highwind her Father had been working on.

She dialed Vincent's number the Christmas before last she bought him a mobile phone and made him start to use it. Drumming her fingers on the kitchen counter the pots and pans vibrated with the force of her frustration.

'I'm not here leave a message, please.' It was short it was polite it was Vincent, she'd made him record a answering message as well after several attempts that was all he could come up with.

'Vincent it's me I just, I wanted to know if you were okay I really want to see you come over tonight okay there's things,' Molly paused, sighing softly.

'…things that we need to sort out. I love you okay.' She finished putting the phone done, frowning hard she'd never been able to express her emotions in the way that she wanted. If she had been able to perhaps it would have been easier to reach him to make him understand how much she cared about him.

His mobile phone vibrated in his pocket he hated the thing but he used it to make her happy, he would do anything to make her happy even this.

'What's you answer, Valentine?' Hojo's voice cracked in his ear, frowning hard he needed to think.

'Give me one moment.' Vincent glared at his torture the man who'd brought him to the monster that he now was. The old man shrugged, pulling his phone out of his pocket Vincent listened to the message.

'…I love you okay.' Her voice was like music it made his soul feel alive, and with that statement he decided Vincent was going to do this for them for her as much as for him so that they could finally have a future together.

'I'll do it.' It was only three words but it made him feel lighter.


	15. Chapter 15: Where do babies come from?

'Mummy!' Molly screamed at the sight of Shera, wriggling out of Loz grasp she ran in the direction of her Mother wrapping her arms tightly around Shera when she finally reached her.

'Molly baby its okay, Mama's here now sweetheart.' The brunette engineer soothed running her hands through her daughter's soft blonde curls, frowning as she spoke Shera knew in her heart that things were only going to get worse. Letting her go roughly Yazoo stepped away, now that she was a little freer Shera lifted Molly up into her arms.

'Mummy, why wouldn't Daddy wake up?' The five year old asked softly, resting her forehead against the side of her Mother's tear streaked cheek.

'Oh Daddy is fine baby you know what he's like you have to…' Suddenly overwhelming sorrow flooded her she couldn't contain herself breaking down she started to sob.

'Shera.' A small voice whispered, feeling a warm hand on her arm she turned glancing down at the girl who stood in front of her. She'd grown so much since the last time she's seen her she was blossoming into a beautiful girl with long dark hair, rosy cheeks and soft gleaming brown eyes.

'Marlene?' The eleven year old nodded, clutching at her hand was a small boy who was younger than Molly Shera would have placed him at about two or three at a push. He was stocky and strong with short black hair, which sat around his head in tight curls his skin was lighter than Barrett's and he shared his Father's determined expression.

'Diesel? What are you kids doing here?' Her question was directed at Marlene as she started to answer Shera realized that she was surrounded by children one of, which stood out as Cloud and Tifa's young son Zack.

'They took us away.' Was all Marlene managed to explain not quite understanding it herself turning her head, Shera's green eyes widened as she saw the mark of the stigma running across the side of the young girl's face.

'Oh, Marlene.' She gasped unable to stop herself.

'He hurted Mummy bad.' Zack exclaimed, holding out her free arm her maternal instincts suddenly cut in stumbling towards her the little boy wrapped his arms tightly around her rounded waist.

'Its okay sweetie.' She breathed softly as Zack squeezed her tightly.

'What that why you fat?' Zack questioned raising his head pointing at Shera's stomach, his questioned served to lighten the move and it wasn't long until Marlene and Molly were giggling.

'She's not fat she's got a baby inside her.' Marlene explained, raising her head up showing off her knowledge to the younger children.

'Baby!' Diesel spoke up giggling softly at his own cleverness, sending a competitive glance in Zack's direction. Shera could tell that later on there would be trouble there.

'Mummy?' Molly questioned, her delicate features twisted into a frown.

'Yes sweetheart.'

'How did, how did the baby get inside?' It had been a question, which Shera hadn't looked forward to answering and it made her miss her husband even more, she remembered the times that they had sat up in bed at night and discussed what they were going to do if Molly ever asked that exact question.

'Well…'

'Your Daddy kissed your Mummy then they said lets have a baby, I know my Daddy told me.' Marlene informed cutting Shera thankfully off. Shera was going to have to remember that response she couldn't wait to tell Cid what Barrett's explanation of sex had been to his daughter it would just kill him he'd die laughing…frowning hard her heart broke all over again.

'No that's wrong Daddy is always kissing Mummy and she never had a baby before.'

'I'm not wrong Molly you are your Daddy has to say lets have a baby its special words!' Marlene exclaimed gritting her teeth with annoyance. Shera felt like she should step in but before she got the chance Kadaj appeared the hairs on the back of her neck rose up making her cling tighter to her daughter.

'Brothers and sisters it is time that we joined, joined together to make the planet pay.'

Turning her head away from him Shera whispered something into Molly's ear.

'I want you to run baby when I tell you to okay, I want you to run far far away as fast as you can do you understand.

'Yes Mummy.' Letting her daughter slip out of her arm, Shera wasn't listening to Kadja's rants however she did notice the water turning black.

'You.' Before she could escape Yazoo grabbed her by her long chestnut coloured hair making her suddenly cry out in pain pulling her towards the waters edge without warning he suddenly pushed Shera into the pool.

This was Molly's chance and she didn't waste it turning on her heels she ran as fast as she could, her heart pounding as her legs worked.


	16. Chapter 16: Reno learns something

**AUTHOR'S NOTE- **Thanks again to everyone who review this fic it means a lot that u like my work. CelestialDragon104 I guess this story is really sad and it's about to get much sadder so grab the bog roll: ) LovingPandoraes a new reader I'm glad u like my work it means loads to me theres more coming now and hopefully 2 morrow…

'I should have gone with him; he shouldn't have to face Kadaj and his gang alone.' Tifa breathed softly cutting the cheese sandwiches she'd made for her hungry daughter into triangles as she spoke.

'Tif those guys beat you up really bad you should be resting.' Yuffie mused, Tifa frowned she didn't like the feeling of being useless to her husband; she didn't like the feeling of being weak in her friend's eyes.

'Admitting you have limits isn't a weakness.' Rude interjected sitting at the breakfast table sipping on the coffee Tifa had made him.

'Huh?' Yuffie frowned in confusion.

'It can be a strength no-one can do everything it's just not possible you have to come to terms with that and move one. Otherwise the fear of failure will always hold you back.'

'Rude, can it okay.' Reno exclaimed, entering the conversation for the first time. Watching as Yuffie bristled at the sound of his voice she could see how much she hated him it was written all over her face.

'No Rude is right,' Tifa smiled her heart lifting a little the optimistic gleam flashing in her eyes once again. Seeing her flash that smile at him Rude's heart began to thump faster if she'd looked at him like that a year earlier he would have…but he couldn't he was with Elena now he loved her he did love her and while Tifa was an attractive woman she wasn't his.

'Mummy more.' Aeris demanded pointing at her empty plate she'd finished her sandwiches and she wanted more. Ever since that light had flashed out of her hands she'd been hungry and tired but now she was just hungry.

'Okay sweetie, another round of cheese sandwiches coming up.' Her Mother grinned planting a warm thankful kiss on her daughter's soft cheek.

'Olle, want olle.'

'You want olives, hunny?' Aeris nodded hard, she'd inherited her Father's strange taste in food.

'Yuf, do you think you could run down to the bar and grab me the fresh jar.'

'Sure.' Yuffie nodded at that moment she would have done anything to get away from Reno being around him was too much to bear especially now. Without saying anything she made her escape disappearing out of the small kitchen and down the stairs, which lead to Tifa's new and improved Seventh Heaven. In her head she went over what a mess of her life she'd made and how she was going to cope with the rest of it. Part of her wanted to just run back to her home but the other part of her knew that running back could never happen now she was a Princess but she didn't act like one all she brought was dishonor to herself and her homeland. But she couldn't stay with Cloud and Tifa it wasn't fair she'd only meant to be staying with them for two weeks but that had escalating into a year. They needed time to be alone as a family she would just get in the way of that like she always did.

'So how you been?' A voice questioned behind her, the hairs on the back of her neck suddenly stood up on end.

'I'm not talking to you!'

'Is that right.' Reno smirked enjoying the rise he was getting from her.

'Look what do you want from me?'

'I thought you weren't talking.' Under her breath Yuffie muttered something, as she sneered over at Reno's dark familiar form lurking in the shadows.

'Don't get aggressive you know I can't fend you off.' He chuckled there was no cruelty or sarcasm in his voice.

'Jump down a hole somewhere, huh.' Yuffie frowned turning her back on him sick of his games.

'Yuffie.' Before she had the chance to escape Reno reached out for her gripping her hard by the tops of her slender arms.

'Let me go!' Yuffie protested struggling against his touch, wondering why she didn't just give him the ass kicking he deserved she desperately wanted to but something held her back.

'Yuffie don't be like this, huh calm down okay I just want to talk to you.' Reno soothed ignoring the fact that she was hitting him fairly hard in the chest, it hurt.

'I don't want to talk to you I have nothing to say!' She wailed wriggling furiously punching him hard, but not as hard as she could have if she'd wanted to.

'That makes a change.' Reno grinned blocking her hand as she tried to slap him, with her other arm free she punched him hard in the stomach sending him reeling backwards.

'Ohh Reno!' She cried anxiously her heart leaping as she watched him double up in pain.

'Reno are you okay?' Glancing up at her seeing the concern, which ran across her face he realized that she didn't hate him that wasn't what it was about she…

'I'll be fine kid you need to work on your swing.' The concern fled from her face moving away from him her cheeks flushing scarlet as she realized the weakness she had shown. Moving behind the bar she grabbed the jar of olives Tifa had requested.

'Yuffie, Yuffie.' Reno called after her once he could breathe again, she ignored him.

'Yuf, don't be like this huh it doesn't have to be like this not now not now that I know.' He tried to reach out for her again but this time she was to fast for him, moving past him she stopped glancing once over her shoulder before she made her way up the stairs.

'You don't know anything Reno, you never have.'

Watching her as she receded into the gloom Reno realized what a mistake he had made.


	17. Chapter 17: What happened to my parents?

'Let me get the key in the door woman!' Through the fabric of the heavy red wooden front door Rude's voice boomed.

'You're drunk move over and let me do it.' Elena commented pushing her husband out of the way unlocking the front door with a twist of her wrist, giggling she stumbled inside.

'And you're not.' Rude chuckled as he watched his wife stumbling in front of him leaning against the white hallway wall she smoothed down the fabric of her knee length black dress.

'You looked really beautiful tonight, I was so proud to have you on my arm.' Rude motioned, moving forward shakily she wrapped her long slender arms tightly around the fabric of her husband's strong neck kissing him warmly.

'That's the sweetest if not a tiny bit sexist thing you've said to me in weeks.' Elena giggled as Rude ran his rough hands across her wide hips.

'You love it I know. You wanna take this upstairs?' Opening her mouth the blonde ex-Turk was just about to speak when a familiar figure padding into the hall out of the living room.

'Yuck!' The eight year old red head commented at the sight of her parent's embracing in front of her.

'Ava, what are you still doing up you should have been asleep hours ago.' Elena frowned studying her daughter who stood in front of her wearing a purple dressing gown matching fluffy slippers and a white night dress, she was certainly dressed for bed but by the looks of it she hadn't seen it since they'd left.

'Leigh!' Elena frowned marching passed her youngest daughter into the living room pausing behind her Rude bent down sweeping Ava up into his strong arms.

'Time for bed.' He explained as he carried her up the stairs, which lead to her little bedroom.

'Leigh you can't hide from me Mummy was trained in seek and destroy.' Elena informed as her blue eyes searched the surrounding area for a trace of her eldest daughter, from the kitchen a shadow figure hovered.

'Why didn't you put Ava to bed, where's Ronnie?' She questioned the fourteen year old girl who stared at her Mother sheepishly.

'He went out of another date with Saffy, he just left me Mum and Avalene was being a real pain in the…'

'Don't even think about swearing in front of me!' Elena barked, watching her daughter's face contort her long dark blonde hair falling across her face as she moved out of the darkness of the kitchen.

'Just get out of my sight I'll deal with you tomorrow and don't think that you can skip school either.'

'This is so unfair Ronnie and Ava get away with everything why am I the one who always gets in the shit.' Elena's eyes widened she restrained herself as her daughter huffed past her, she hated teenagers especially her own because they were the ones that bugged her the most when she was at home. And it wasn't like it was about to end anytime soon Leigh was just fourteen and Ava had along way yet to go.

'I'll be dealing with your brother when he comes home, if he ever comes home that is.' Standing in the middle of the living room Elena clutched at her head her hangover was starting early.

'Ava is in bed and I talked to Leigh in the hall you shouldn't be so hard on her the kid tries.' Rude breathed against her ear as he wrapped his arm around her waist; leaning back against him she closed her eyes.

'I know I'm just tired that's all I don't mean it she just, she gets on my nerves. I'm a terrible Mother my own daughter annoys me.' Chuckling, Rude squeezed Elena close planting a kiss on the back of her head.

'Hell they all annoy me. You're a great Mother Lena you're just not a saint.' She turned in her husband's arms taking up where they had left of leaning in, but before she could kiss him she was cut short.

'That's it forget the sex I'm going to bed!' She cried exasperated pushing Rude away from her as she flounced up stairs to their bedroom, grinning as he watched her leave he winced a little as she slammed the bedroom door, he was going to be in for it later. Chuckling to himself he glanced at the disturbance Reno was standing in the living room doorway, something was wrong he didn't look himself.

'Boy are you okay?' He questioned the boy who he'd always looked upon as his own son.

'I…I need to know something Elena said that when I was ready that I should ask you.' Reno paused, his still full of the look that Aeris had given him earlier in the day.

'Well I'm ready now and I…I want to know about my parents.'

'Reeve, what's going on?' Rude questioned as he made his way down the hospital corridor, he looked different his sun glasses were gone and so was his Turk suit.

'There's been an accident,' Reeve started to speak but was suddenly cut off by the appearance of Elena.

'We came as soon as we heard.' She informed taking her place next to Rude. Gazing at the pair they looked like any other married couple who'd just been dragged out of bed at four in the morning not a pair of highly trained assassins.

The operating theatre doors swung open and a grim looking Doctor in a white coat appeared.

'Oh Rude.' Elena gasped gripping her husband's hand tightly for support.

'Yuffie how is she?'

'Lady Kisarangi passed away a few minutes ago, we did everything we could but her injuries were too extensive.' Leaning against the cold surface of the hospital wall Reeve rested his head in his hands. It couldn't be real Yuffie had always been to annoying to die, she was much younger than him she was just a girl really it couldn't be true. His ears pricked up at the sound of Elena's sobs he lifted his head watching as the blonde buried her head in Rude's chest. All Reeve wanted to do was go home he wanted to see his daughter and Scarlet and check that they were alright, but he knew he had to stay someone should be with Yuffie.

'Doctor I want to…I was wondering if it would be possible for me to see Yuffie.' Reeve questioned, watching as the Doctor nodded solemnly.

'The nurses are with her now but once they have finished you can go in and say your goodbyes.'


	18. Chapter 18: Cid gets his daughter back

The sun over the Costa del Sol burned down. The sky was blue and cloudless and the water from the swimming pool looked cool and inviting.

'Cloud?' Tifa questioned as she made her way out onto the patio.

'Yes babe.' Cloud grinned as he glanced up at her, sprawled out in a sun lounger reading the local newspaper.

'Do you think, I mean do you think we've done the right thing?' She questioned frowning hard, sitting next to him.

'How do you mean?' He breathed reaching out for her hand gripping her skin lovingly.

'I mean with the kids we should be helping them, we shouldn't have just let them go off on their own what if something happens?'

'Tif,' His face changed the expression of pleasure faded, sitting up he turned to face her.

'We're both on the wrong side of forty now it's time that we started slowing down. The kids need to learn to be without us, I mean in twenty years were going to be in our seventies. They can cope they're Strifes they can cope with anything trust me okay.' Wrapping her arms around his neck Tifa planted a kiss on her husband's cheek.

'Lockharts too, remember.' She giggled her nose wrinkling as she smiled.

'So relax, just relax.' His smile returning Cloud patted his lap, casting a wink in his wife's direction.

'Now come and sit on my lap.' He teased.

Molly ran as fast as she could her heart was pounding and her ears were ringing. She'd heard her Mother scream but she didn't look back, she'd heard gun shots and the sound of a motor bike but she didn't stop. She just kept running into the glowing forest in the dark of the night. Her ears pricked up at the sound of voices she recognized them heading in the direction she ran and ran until she ran straight into Cloud's waist.

'Molly!' Cloud exclaimed his mako enhanced eyes widening at the sight of the little girl who clung to his waist.

'Mummy they hurt my Mummy, Uncle Cloud!' The blonde haired warrior frowned at this statement his eyes closed tightly as he remembered the sight of his son the way he looked as if he'd been possessed by something or someone Zack usually dark brown eyes glowing green like Cloud's own. Shera had been there along with the others Marlene and Diesel they'd all shared the same look. It scared him Kadja, Yazoo and Loz scared him as well they were fast and strong it had been hard fending all three of them off, maybe he didn't have what it took any longer to be a hero.

'I want to see Daddy, I want to see my Daddy!' Molly demanded, the tone in her voice reminded Cloud and Vincent of Cid. Her patients running out she spun on her bare feet turning to look at Vincent.

'Vincent will you take me to see my Daddy?' Molly inquired tugging on Vincent's scarlet cloak, glancing over at Cloud he shrugged he'd never liked being around children they were to active.

'No.' He said bluntly giving his comrade a look, which read you have to do this I don't want to and you have to face up to things.

Cloud closed his eyes shutting out Vincent and Molly as he did the whole world melted around him and he was left with his own thoughts. He thought about Tifa and what she'd said while she sat on the bed they shared, he thought about the look of horror on his daughter's face and the green gleam in his son's eyes and lastly he thought about Aeris his friend. Even though she knew it would mean her end she had never given up she'd gone to Sephiroth and his sword defiant and without fear because deep inside she'd know it was the only way the only way for all of them.

'_Let's go…Cloud.'_

Aeris' voice filled his head, his eye snapping open he stared at the young girl still standing in front of him expectantly.

'Come on Molly, I'll talk you back to Cid.' Cloud motioned a weight being lifted from his shoulders he was ready he was ready to fight Kadja and the stigma he was ready to live or die…he was ready to choose. Holding out his hand the pilot's daughter eagerly took it with a smile.

'I'll phone in the verdict.' Cloud motioned, glancing over his shoulder at Vincent.

It was still night time when Cloud reached Rocket town he made a bee-line straight for the hospital slipping in through the fire escape, visiting time was over. It didn't take him to long to find Cid's room glancing inside his eyes widened a little at the sight of Cid's empty bed frowning hard he searched the room through the glancing viewing screen in the door. His eyes fixed upon the familiar form, Cid was sitting in a chair looking depressed staring out of the window smoking a cigarette with wires and a drip still attached to his arm he looked beaten up but not as bad as he had done earlier he was healing fast.

'Daddy!' Molly shirked slipping passed Cloud pushing the door open and running into the room.

'Molly!' Cid's face was a mixture of confusion and sheer delight at the sight of his daughter, Cloud could tell that the pilot still doubt whether what he saw was real or just a figment of his desperate imagination. His answer came when Molly lunched on him jumping into his lap wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, gasping a little in pain Cid squeezed his daughter back burying his head in the fabric of her soft shoulder. Smelling her, touching her, seeing her it was all to much for the emotional pilot and he suddenly broke down, Cloud had never seen Cid cry before and it was rather un-nerving.

'Don't cry Daddy please don't be sad I'm okay look.' Molly informed sitting up straight waving her hands so that her Father could see that nothing was broken.

'I'm not sad baby I'm happy your Mama will explain, where's Shera?' Cid questioned once he'd recovered himself glancing up at Cloud who hovered nervously in the door way of the hospital room.

'Cid Shera…'

'They hurt Mummy, Daddy Mummy was screaming.' Molly answered cutting Cloud off letting her head rest against her Father's strong chest. Clutching his daughter in his arms Cid suddenly sat bolt up right in his chair.

'If they've laid a hand on one hair on that woman's head I'll tear there bloody hearts out.'

'Calm down Cid I saw Shera myself they haven't hurt her or the baby in fact I think that's why they haven't hurt her because she's pregnant.' Realizing that time was running out armed with the knowledge Vincent had provided Cloud turned to leave.

'Where the hell do you think you're going?' Cid's voice questioned angrily.

'I'm going back to Edge.'

'Not without me you aint I'll pull some clothes on an we can take the Shera it's quicker than that dumb bike of yours. Molly put this on baby.' Slipping off his lap Molly pulled wrapped the blanket her Father was holding for her around the fabric of her nightdress.

'Rug up huh.' He ordered pulling it tightly up around her neck.

'She can't come with us Cid she's a child, and you're sick just stay here I'll bring Shera home I promise.'

'The hell I will, and I'm gonna drop her at yours she needs a woman to look after her Tifa or the brat can do it.' There was no point in saying no Cid was going to have his own way, and Cloud was about to waste his energy.


	19. Chapter 19: Yuffie's having a what?

**Author's note- **Thank you so much to everyone who has one again review my work: ) **LovingPandoraes****-** What happens to Yuffie is sad I'll be going into what happened in more detail later on hopefully…lol…

**Highwind Engineer 03****-** Lol sorry about the mix up I'm juggling uni at the moment and I'm not with it I hope it didn't spoil ur reading pleasure…lol…that sounds weird I hope it didn't spoil it for you: ) Yep Cid is mad as hell…lol…

**Kat-the-ff7-addict****-** Thought I'd throw in some more Reno and Yuffie if though its only a little bit…thanks for reading…

Hope u guys enjoy…

Tifa opened her eyes the sun greeted her streaming through the bedroom window, she sat up quickly frowning hard.

'Cloud.' She whispered softly glancing around the room that they shared for any sign of her husband, he hadn't come back last night.

'Tifa?' A familiar voice next to her whispered softly glancing over her shoulder she stared at a sleepy looking Yuffie who was yawning hard. That night Tifa hadn't wanted to sleep alone she hadn't slept alone for over three years Yuffie had stayed with her sleeping at the bottom of the bed while Aeris had nuzzled against her Mother's chest.

'I have to go; I have to go to him.' Tifa motioned leaping out of the bed still fully dressed, sitting up wide eyed Yuffie opened her mouth to speak but closed it again she'd seen that look on her friend's face before she knew it would be a pointless waste of energy to try and fight Tifa when she had her mind set on something.

'Okay, okay well go out and look for Cloud but I'm coming with you Tifa.' Tifa suddenly spun around she wanted to go alone she needed to go alone the last thing she wanted was Yuffie tagging along.

'No Yuffie you can't what about, what about the baby?' The young Ninja's face suddenly fell. 'The baby' saying it like that made it seem so real, she really was pregnant there really was a baby…it was scary.

'I'll be fine besides well find him faster if we go together.'

'You can't come Yuffie someone needs to stay here and watch Aeris. Plus what if Cloud comes back what if Zack is with him someone needs to be here for that.' Yuffie wasn't stupid she knew what was going on, and she knew when someone was trying to get rid of her.

'Okay I'll stay here I'll call you if Cloud comes back.'

Reno had been listening on the other side of the bedroom door.

He had been listening but when Tifa had mentioned a baby he had stopped, he waited for Yuffie to deny it but no denial came. Yuffie was pregnant it took a few moments to soak in and then the realization came Yuffie wasn't just pregnant, she was pregnant with his kid…he had a kid.

Reno suddenly felt very dizzy, his whole world spun on its axis.

That couldn't be right there was no-way that even the screwed up planet they lived on would have considered him fit material for Fatherhood. He was a slob, he was a drunk, he was annoying and not to mention a killer.

This couldn't be right, but it didn't feel wrong the thought of Yuffie pregnant with his child felt so right it felt the way it was supposed to feel perfect.

'Reno what's taking so long?' Rude motioned the sound of his low tones startling his partner; backing away from the door Reno remained un-naturally mute.

'Reno snap out of it, the boss called something's going down at the monument Kadja is with him.'

'Kadja?' Reno frowned finally engaging his brain. From the look on the bits of Rude's face that weren't hidden by his sunglasses he was in no mood to play catch up with Reno, he'd spent the whole night worrying about Elena and going over the possible scenarios of what could of happened to her.

'The boss wants us to take care of the other two keep them busy and away from…well you know what I'm talking about now get your ass into gear and lets go.' Grabbing him by the collar of his messy shirt Rude pulled Reno down the stairs.


	20. Chapter 20: Yuffie Kisaragi I love you!

Yuffie waited until Tifa was gone. There was no-way that she was being gotten rid of as easy as that, her friend needed her Tifa was in no fit state to go charging off.

Slinging on her jacket Yuffie gulped down the wave of morning sickness, which threatened to engulf her it was worse than being on Cid's rusty old air ship. Clutching at her stomach she pulled the cordless phone off the kitchen wall, bringing it to her ear she punched in the numbers, which sprung into her memory.

'Hi is this Barbara, oh it is hi. Ummm me oh I'm Yuffie I live with Cloud and Tifa…the Strife's yeah. Well I was wondering, oh your free now I'll get her ready, oh no it's just one today Zack is, well he's with his Father.' Barbara couldn't half talk she could out talk Yuffie and that was a feat. Hurriedly she put the phone down.

Tifa found herself confused.

All around her was confusion, an explosion of noise and fear it reminded her of before of the meteor, of Shinra and of him.

People were screaming the air was thick with cries she wanted to do something but she was surrounded on all sides by agony and fear there was no-one that she could help.

Tifa had been running she'd been running as fast as she could calling his name, calling for them both as if that would bring them out and put a stop to all the madness. It seemed hard to believe that less than twenty-four hours pervious her life had been perfect she'd had nothing to worry about and she was as happy as she'd ever been. All that was gone now Tifa had lost her husband she'd lost Cloud and her son all she had left now was Aeris whatever happened she was going to protect her daughter, closing her eyes briefly Tifa realized that she should be with her daughter she had to protect her.

'Please help me, Aeris.' She whispered softly, saying a silent plea to a long dead friend.

'_Open your eyes Tifa…'_ A voice filled her head, her voice obeying she opened her eyes her gaze suddenly falling on a familiar sight.

'Zack!' She wailed her stare fixing on her son so suddenly she felt like someone had lifted her head like she'd been placed at the best vantage point so that she could see him.

'Zack!' Tifa had never run so fast her chest felt like it was about to explode moving through the crowd of people she suddenly reached her three year old son wrapping her arms tightly around him tears streaming down her cheeks.

'Oh Zack my baby, my little boy.' She whispered softly kissing his head squeezing him so close. Her joy was replaced with reality. It wasn't safe they had to get away she had to get him away, reaching out for his hand she tugged him expecting him to follow the way he always did, but he didn't.

Zack didn't move he just stood there looking down at the road under his feet.

'Zack baby come on, Mummy wants you to come now.' Fear filled her voice he wouldn't move and with all her strength she couldn't lift him. Reaching out her hands shaking she placed her hand under his chin raising up his face, what greeted her made her gasp.

'No…no!' Tifa cried her soul breaking into as her son met her gaze she'd seen that look before but it had always filled her heart with happiness and love now all she felt was sadness and horror. It was Mako Zack had Cloud's Mako green eyes.

Yuffie bobbed and weaved through the crowd clutching her conformer tightly. Glancing around she fought to catch her breath frowning hard she was suddenly pushed to the ground falling onto her back she glanced up. Yuffie's face contorted into a look of rage as she glanced up at the terrifying creature that had knocked her to the floor, everything suddenly moved slowly she saw it lunging forward ready to attack her, her response was fast raising her hands throwing her weapon high up into the air watching it as it slashed across the creature. Rolling out of the way she got to her feet waiting for her conformer to return to her hand once it did she was off again but this time Yuffie made sure that there was nothing getting ready to jump out on her.

'Yuffie!' Her ears were suddenly filled with the shouts of someone calling her name she didn't need to turn and look to know who it was, suddenly he was next to her.

'Yufs are you okay I saw you getting up are you hurt?' Reno appeared reaching out running his hand across her back dusting the dirt off her shoulders.

'Get off me!' Yuffie complained roughly pushing him away; ignoring her he continued to fuss.

'What are you doing here it's not safe, you should be at home with your feet up or something.' Rude was speechless he folded his arms across his chest and frowned the world was about to end and all Reno was concerned with was having a domestic with his ex-girlfriend.

'You know, you know don't you did Tifa tell you did she tell you I was…'

'…having my baby, no I over heard on my way back from the bathroom this morning you've got a pretty loud voice remember.' Reno continued finishing off her sentence for her, Yuffie grimaced she hated it when he did that.

'Just leave me alone Reno I can take care of myself I don't need you!' She motioned trying to keep the needing tone out of her voice. The whole world seemed to dissolve around them.

'You may not need me but I'm not going anywhere you're having my kid I'm not about to just ignore that. Yufs I…'Before the red head Turk had the chance to finish the speech he'd been planning in his head since he'd found out that morning he was suddenly hit hard in the back of the head falling forwards Reno hit the floor.

'Reno, Reno are you okay?' Yuffie questioned as she scrabbled around him trying to pull him up.

'This is touching isn't it, Loz?' Yazoo motioned as he glanced down at the pair in front of him, Loz didn't reply he was to busy fighting Rude to notice his brother.

'Go find a plastic bag somewhere and breath deep!' Yuffie squealed as she struggled to help Reno back up onto his feet standing in front of her he clutched at his ribs.

'Get out of here there not interested in you.' The Turk motioned through clenched teeth staring at him blankly she was a Ninja, she was a member of AVALANCE, she'd saved the planet how could he not want her help.

'Reno, you need me.'

'No I don't, I need you to stay away I need you to keep from getting hurt not just for the baby but for you Yufs I can't loose you again.' Her heart skipped at beat it had been all she'd ever wanted him to say and he'd said it she loved him even more. She wasn't even angry over the fact that he'd brought up the fact of why they weren't together in the first place he'd lost her because he'd been the one who was cheating.

'Reno…'

Glancing over his shoulder ignoring Yazoo he found the strength to finally tell her, to finally tell her what he'd been keeping from her for so long.

'I love you Yuffie Kisaragi, now get the hell out of here!' It was the most romantic thing anyone had ever said to her, grinning like an idiot all she wanted to do was hold him but she pulled back.

'Reno, look out!' She cried as Yazoo appeared in her gaze he dodged out of the way of him, turning on her heels Yuffie decided that for the first time she would do something that someone had asked her without asking why or complaining.

Just as she did however her ears picked up at the familiar sound of Bahamut's roar a shiver ran though her spine as she turned her eyes glancing up wards staring at the sight, which struck fear into her very soul.

Her eyes widened at the sight of the glow the ball of energy, which crashed into the monument sending everything around it spiraling out of control as the explosion suddenly rocked through the atmosphere. She lost sight of Reno as she was lifted up from her feet and sent spinning across the deck.

Clinging to her son tightly, Tifa shielded Zack with her body as the explosion hit.

After that everything went dark…


	21. Chapter 21: Rufus picks a Highwind

'Thanks for doing this it's what you need you need to get away from everything that reminds you of Vincent.' Molly glanced at her sister she smiled weakly, Sam was never happier than when she was getting her own way. Against her better judgment Molly had agreed to go with her back to Edge to stay with her younger sister and Rufus. It wasn't a permanent thing just a few days away while she helped Sam plan her wedding, maybe Vincent would miss her when she was gone maybe he'd try and find her, maybe she'd find someone else. The second thought made her shiver there was no-one else she wanted or could ever imagine spending her life with.

'You could stop mentioning his name every five minutes that would help a lot.' The young blonde pilot smiled weakly as she spoke trying to put a brave face on things even though her heart was broken. Molly, Sam and Sydney were led down the winding corridors of the upper levels of the Shinra building.

'That room is yours, that ones mine and over there that ones Rufus'.' Sam pointed out as they stopped her hand waving in the direction of the frosted glass doors.

'You don't share a room?' Molly questioned raising her eyebrow knowing her sister better than that.

'We use to but it got…complicated,' The brunette paused her voice lowering a little as she spoke, she knew he would be watching her.

'…Rufus works a lot at night he was always…waking me up in the middle of the night it's just easier like this.'

Rufus chuckled to himself as he watched the three women on the screen in front of him everything was going just the way he had planned. Rubbing his hands together he spun around in his high backed chair turning to face the shriveled up old man who was hovering in front of his desk.

'So do you have what I asked for?' The old scientist nodded enthusiastically.

'Valentine was compatible I have it stored in the laboratory freezer would you like to see it.' Rufus turned his nose up at the offer shaking his head.

'That won't be necessary. So what do you think of her?' He questioned Hojo pointing at the screen.

'Which one is she?' Hojo murmured slipping on his glasses to look at the women Rufus had presented him with.

'Samantha is the brunette she's the only one who hasn't come into her powers yet, but she's the strongest out of all of them she'll survive the procedure.'

'Which one is Valentine's?' Rufus shifted his glass towards Molly, his attention suddenly slipping from her to the teenager at his side she was looking at him directly at him it felt as if she was looking through him straight into his soul and out the other side.

'That's going to be a problem.' He whispered under his breath finally shaking off her gaze, so the little one could read minds that was an unexpected twist.

'I want Valentine's I want him to see what I have done to her.'

'No!' Rufus frowned pulling himself away from the screen turning to face the scientist.

'Samantha is the one she's the one I've been grooming, I don't have time for your petty revenge you can have the girl but she won't be used for the procedure do you understand Samantha is the one who will be implanted!' Realizing that he couldn't change Rufus mind Hojo nodded weakly he had other ideas on what was going to happen after all once he'd done it there was nothing they could do to reverse it. He'd find a new way of making Vincent Valentine suffer.

_(Flashback)_

Tifa opened her eyes with a start her ears filled with the sound of the Bahamut's roar suddenly she was alert and searching for her son she had tucked Zack under her body when the explosion had struck but now he was gone raising her head she saw him. Her eyes widened as she watched him running towards the monster his chubby feet taking him as fast as they could.

'Zack!' She screamed attempting to get up onto her feet, but before she could reach her son out of no-where Barrett appeared his gun arm at the ready pushing the little boy back running forward Tifa swept her son up into her arms moving backwards.

She wasn't alone from nowhere Red, Cait Sith, Cid and Vincent all appeared she had never been so happy to see any of her friends's before, glancing over her shoulder she searched for Cloud.

'Where's Cloud?' She questioned Cid out of the corner of her eye watching Red, Cait Sith and Barrett attack the beast at the same time.

'Cid!' The pilot didn't answer before he got the chance a pair of arms were wrapped tightly around his neck pulling back he glanced down at the woman who was clinging to him.

'Shear you're alright!' He gasped his eyes widening as he took in the sight of his wife she looked paler and she had a large cut on her forehead but apart from that she looked fine.

'I thought you were dead I thought I'd never see you again!' Shera sobbed as she clung to her husband burying her head in the fabric of his shoulder.

'Shear did they hurt you? Is the baby okay?' She nodded hard leaning on her tiptoes kissing him warmly.

'Hey Cid get your arse over here we could really use that spear of yours!' Barrett called out; glancing over Shera's shoulder he stared at the Bahamut.

'Shear I've got to, I mean I don't wanna leave you but…' Pressing her hand against his mouth Shera nodded flashing him a warm smile.

'They need you I understand I'll be waiting.' She had always been so understanding and always there for him, pulling her into his arms even tighter Cid planted a passionate kiss on her lips it was enough to make everyone stop and stare even Vincent. None of them had ever seen Cid like that before it was disconcerting, they'd all seen him kiss Shera before but never like that.

'Someone's gonna get some tonight.' Barrett commented loud enough for everyone to hear, pulling away from his wife Cid glared at his friend.

'Before you ask Molly is okay I dropped her off at Cloud and Tifa's, which is where I'm expecting you to go right now.'

'What about the Shera I could…'

'Just go and take Barrett's brats with you.' Cid chuckled happily nodding in the direction of Marlene and Diesel who were both standing behind his wife.

'I'll see you later, okay.' Shera motioned finally slipping out of her husband's grasp.

'Can you take him back Yuffie is there she'll take care of you guys if anything happens.' Taking Zack out of Tifa's arms Shera nodded holding onto the little boy tightly.

'Yuffie the brat ain't there it's just some babysitter.' Cid informed before dashing off in the Buhamat's general direction.

'Where the hell is Yuffie then?'


	22. Chapter 22: Meet Professor Hojo

Tifa suddenly forgot about her friend everything else was swept away at the sound of the motorbike engines spinning around she turned to grin at her husband.

'Cloud!' She gasped running over to the bike this time she didn't pause and he didn't pull away as she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. Leaning forward Cloud kissed his wife warmly.

'I feel lighter.' He breathed when they finally parted. Saying nothing she simply stared at him her brow knitting in confusion.

'I think I lost some weight all that dilly-dallying.' Her face suddenly cracked into a warm loving smile she couldn't hide the love she felt inside for the man in front of her. Without saying anything she jumped on the back of the bike tightening her hands around his waist, it felt like it had when they'd first been together they felt free and fearless.

'I love you Cloud Strife.' She whispered against his ear the sound of her voice making the pace of his heart quicken.

With Tifa safely on the back of the bike they roared off into the distance to face their future.

_(End Flashback)_

'I'm sorry Aeris I know I tried but I couldn't stop them.' Zack spluttered trying to keep his voice as low as possible he knew that the Shinra building was crawling with cameras even in the bedrooms, even in his bedroom. His sister ranted down the line but before he had a chance to properly explain there was a knock at the door.

'Look I've got to go someone at the door and no don't come over.' Snapping his mobile phone shut before she had a chance to respond Zack made his way to the door opening it quickly.

'I'm sorry to bother you I just didn't know who else to come to.' Molly motioned as she appeared on the other side, his frown lifting it was obvious who he hoped would be on the other side of the door.

'We can't talk here, come with me.' Silently he closed the door behind him and led her down a corridor towards one of the lifts; it wasn't long until they were safely outside.

'Rufus has got the place bugged.' Molly motioned it wasn't a question but a statement, her stomach flipped over everything inside her told her to leave that she should grab Sydney and just go back to Rocket Town but she couldn't leave Sam not with a man like that.

'You should tell her.'

'Tell her what?' Zack murmured as he glanced around nervously.

'Tell her that your still in love with her Zack Sam can't marry Rufus she just can't we have to stop it.' Seeing the concern on her face he couldn't keep the truth from her any longer.

'It's not safe for any of you here Rufus is planning something and it involves your sister she is in danger.'

'Why didn't you tell me this before, why did you let me come here and bring Sydney with me is Syd in danger?' Saying nothing her nodded watching the horror sweep over her features for one second he thought she was going to hit him but then she restrained herself gritting her teeth.

'You stupid little boy this is my family my sisters you've put us all in danger how could you?'

'Molly I'm sorry I didn't have a choice I tried but I didn't know what to do for the best.' Turning on her heels Molly wasn't about to hear anymore she headed back in the direction of the building she was going to pack her bags and leave.

Re-entering the building something made Molly stop in her tracks. Her green eyes followed the old man in the white coat as he made his way slowly towards the lift she looked around as no-one tried to help him people were so rude especially in the City.

'Excuse me Sir, but do you need any help?' She questioned her bad mood lifting a little as she reached the old man.

'Oh yes thank you.' His eyes narrowed as he soaked in the sight of the girl standing next to him she was young and beautiful her hair seemed to glow like the warmth of the sun she wasn't what he'd expected Valentine to choose as a mate. Lucrecia had been beautiful in a fragile sort of way but the girl next to him was rosy cheeked and strong she looked as if she'd spent her whole live in the sunshine of long happy days.

But all of that was about to change.

They climbed into the small glass cube together he was going to have to be quick the last thing he wanted was for Rufus to see him and stop him.

'Which floor do you want, Sir?' She questioned she was a respectful girl, he liked that.

'Ground.'

'Oh.' She whispered weakly.

'It won't take long my dear it's only one stop then you can be on your way back up into the light.' The way he said that made Molly shiver.

'Well okay.' She smiled weakly pressing the button the door snapping shut, she was his now.

'So tell me my dear what is you name?'

'Oh Molly, Molly Highwind.' He nodded making sure that he had the right one, her face had been blurred on the screen his eyes had started to fail him.

'And you, Sir?'

'Professor Hojo.' He grinned, holding out his hand she shook it with a smile.

'It's nice to meet you Professor Hojo.'


	23. Chapter 23: Vincent, Molly and Hojo

**Kat-the-ff7-addict****-** Sorry I didn't reply to ur reviews before I'm really glad ur liking the whole Reno/Yuffie baby thing I think they make a good couple lets face it there both so annoying if they weren't together who would they be with. More coming soon on that front and we will finally learn why Yuffie died…

**Highwind Engineer 03****- **Lol can u imagine Yuffie and Reno as ur parents the kid would have no morals…lol…yep Cid got Shera back he had to really I think I'd tortured him enough…Molly is defiantly a Highwind through and through and glad u like the description: ) Hojo is creapy…

**Aznfencer39782**- A new reader: ) Glad ur like it so far this whole fic is confusing lol…and I wrote it…

Anyway more coming soon, hope u guys enjoy…

Her kiss felt like he'd waited his whole life to experience.

He'd forgotten what kissing could be like; he'd forgotten how much he'd always enjoyed that simple pleasure. It never had to lead anywhere; he frowned at that statement so if that was true why was she sitting on his bed in her underwear.

It wasn't right his brain screamed as he pulled away breaking off the kiss.

'Vincent…' Molly whispered once she had recovered her breath back enough to speak.

'Vincent what's wrong?' She questioned her slender hand grazing across the smooth skin of his face.

'This is wrong, this thing between us it's just wrong.'

At his earnest words she giggled softly moving closer she wrapped her arms around his neck he didn't pull away he couldn't.

'Don't be dumb you like me and I like you and it's not as if either of us are virgins now is it.' Vincent raised his eyebrow at that statement.

'Does Cid know you're not a virgin?' He was with the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen in his life she was sitting on his bed wearing her underwear and all he could think about was her Father or more over the fact that he was betraying one of his best friends.

'No he doesn't know he's my Dad it's not the kinda thing we share around the kitchen table you know.'

'I just can't I'm sorry you're Father is well he's a close friend it wouldn't be right.' Gently he slipped out of her grasp, chewing on the fabric of her fleshy bottom lip Molly's face twisted into a frown.

'You're such a liar Vincent and you're a bad one.' She whispered softly her voice loud enough for him to hear as she climbed off of the bed.

'Molly I don't understand?' Vincent questioned using all the strength he had inside him not to look at her as she stood in front of him her arms folded across her chest she seemed not to notice or care about the fact that she was almost naked.

'You're just not interested in me is it because I'm a blonde you like brunettes right? I'm not stupid you know I know when a guy is giving me a brush off and you are brushing me off.' She knew how to work a man it was a skill she had acquired due to the fact that she was surrounded by them at the garage everyday, Molly fought hard to suppress the smile of pleasure which threatened to slip over her features as she watched him get to his feet and move towards her.

'It's not like that Molly I swear you are the most interesting most beautiful women I have ever been around just looking at you…' He frowned his words suddenly failing him, the last thing he wanted to do was scare her off by saying something like touching you fills my veins with fire. As he spoke he suddenly realized that his hands were on her hips and that her arms were around his neck she was grinning at him he knew that grin it was a Highwind grin and it meant that she was planning something.

'Vince don't waste your life huh, you've wasted enough of it the world could end tomorrow and you've got nothing to show for it. I'm not asking you to marry me and I don't expect you to want to be my boyfriend all I want is you that's all I've ever wanted I'm so in love with you that it hurts. All I am asking for is one night, just one night with you.' No-one had ever begged to sleep with him before, no-one as beautiful as her. Vincent swallowed down the guilt he felt for the first time in over forty years. His hands tracing the outline of her hips he leaned forward pulling her tight to his body his blood pumping faster as he heard her excited squeal at the action.

And then he kissed her with every fiber of his body he kissed her and kissed her and kissed her.

'Molly…'

'Yes that's right wake up Valentine.' The voice that had haunted his dreams for so many years broke him out of his slumber. His eyes fluttered open something was different he could see he could see in the way he had before the red had gone it was his own eyes he looked out with now Hojo had kept his promise.

'You're surprised don't I always keep my word Valentine? I've brought someone here to see you.' Vincent's senses slowly started to return he was aware of his surroundings the drugs the old scientist had pumped him full off had run there course. Hojo returned and from the sounds of it he was wheeling something in front of him.

'Look who I brought to see you.' Turning his head Vincent's eyes widened in horror at the sight of Molly lying motionless on the operating table next to him her eyes were closed.

'No, no you can't do this you can't hurt her leave her alone!' He pleaded desperately gazing at Hojo who simply smiled back.

'I'm begging you I'll do anything just don't, please don't hurt her. Take me use me you can do whatever you want do it to me just please, please leave her alone let her go.'

'You're in love with her aren't you Vincent?' He'd never called him by his first name before.

'I must say she is beautiful and that hair it's like the colour of corn and she smells so sweet as well. You know she's quite the little spit fire she struggled hard but the tranquilizer finished her off.' Hojo motioned catching a blonde ringlet in his hand playing with it.

'Don't touch her, don't you dare touch her if you lay a hand on her I swear I'll…'

'Kill me again, oh Valentine please you're in know position to make threats. My advice to you would be to simply lay back and enjoy the show.'


	24. Chapter 24: Saffy gets in the way

Saffy tapped her well manicured nails against the hard surface of her desk. She hated her job she wasn't born to be a secretary she was born to be out there where the action was in the middle of things she didn't even mind getting her hands dirty.

Her dark gaze shifted downwards onto her hands, hands which had never seen a full or proper days work in their whole existance. Reno had proably shredded her application to join the Turks by now he'd been threatening to do it for weeks it was another thing he could hold over her. Her cheeks flushed bright scarlet as she remembered the last chistmas party and the drunken fumble Reno had enjoyed with her in the ladies toilets.

God she hated him she hated him even more since he'd stuck his tounge down her throat.

Saffy wasn't usually like that up to that point she'd only ever had one serious boyfriend and kissed about three other guys mostly for dares at school, she wasn't the sort of person who threw herself on a man she detested...she wasn't her Mother.

Stretching her eyes glanced over the monitors, which were sunk deep into her desk from here she could watch everyone even herself when she got bored, she liked to watch people. Something suddenly struck her as odd one of the cameras in the basement was down and another in the corridor, which lead to lab. Getting up from her seat Saffy decided that a spot of technical support would give her just the excuse she was needing to get away from that desk. She'd started to watch her meals the last thing she wanted was to get fat, glancing down at her slender stomach she frowned what would Ronnie think of her if she was fat he'd dump her for sure. Not that he was like that Ronnie was the sweetest and most...most she couldn't put her finger on that part but he was the best he wasn't just her boyfriend he was her bestfriend but she had to face facts however sweet he was in the end like Reno he was still a guy and guys cared about weight.

Collecting the small red tool box, which sat under her desk for 'just incase' emergencies Saffy headed in the direction of the lifts. Her calculations were that she could fix the cameras, take a generally walk around and then sneak up to the Turks office and score a couple of minutes with her boyfriend before anyone realised that she'd even left her seat.

It wasn't just her dark hair and her brown eyes that she had inherited from her Father she had inherited Reeve's technical knowledge, so much so that without her Mother's knowledge she had started to rebuild her Father's old Cait Sith robot in their pool house.

'Piece of cake.' Saffy smiled to herself as she climbed into the lift quickly pressing the down button.

She fixed the camera, which covered the corridor quickly it was simply a matter of reconnecting one of the wires, which had slipped lose. Climbing down from the step ladder she'd approaprated for the job Saffy's hair suddenly stood up on the back of her neck.

'Molly!' Glancing down the grey concreate corridor the voice seemed to fill the space. She'd always hated being down in the lower areas of the Shinra building especially around the lab.

'Molly no Molly!' Saffy wanted to leave every part of her body told her to just forget about what she'd heard but she couldn't she couldn't turn her back not on something like that. The voice had sounded so desperate, so pleading it touched a nerve inside of her. She remembered what it had been like when her Father had died she'd remembered listening to the sound of her Mother sobbing, even now sometimes she would walk in on her Mother while she was crying nither of them would mention it but they both knew that even after all that time Scarlet still felt the grief as deeply as if Reeve had only died the day before.

It was that sound the sound of grief that filled the space around her, all consuming sadness.

Clutching tightly onto the mental spanner in her hands Saffy edged down the corridor breathing hard she was putting herself to the test she had to be able to handle this sort of thing when she became a Turk, if she ever became a Turk. Reaching the door, which lead to the lab she pushed it open.

'Hello is anyone in here I heard...' Her voice suddenly died in her throat, her eyes widening at the sight in front of her it was Molly Highwind Sam's older sister she'd only met her once or twice at AVALANCE reunions but Saffy was sure of the woman's identy. Molly lay sprawled out on an opperating table the front of the t-shirt she was wearing torn open a deep cut ran across her stomach.

'Oh my God Molly are you okay?' Saffy questioned dashing across the room reaching the table cupping her hand underneath the blonde pilot's slender neck she felt to a paulse she couldn't find one.

'Molly!'

'She wasn't strong enough Valentine.' An eerie voice rose up chilling Saffy's blood in the gloom of the lab she found it hard to know, which direction the voice flowed from. All around her the air suddenly felt hot as if someone was breathing down her neck.

'Who's there?' She motioned her voice quavering as she spoke the fear ringing clearly through her words.

'I'm warning...' Her words suddenly caught in her throat as a searing pain ran through her body looking down at her ribs she saw blood the room started to spin as she realised she'd been shot.

Saffy hit the floor hard.


	25. Chapter 25: Why Hojo wanted Molly?

Vincent glanced down at Saffy's motionless form, her body had fallen close to the opperating table where Molly was laying. His heart pounded he should have done something but the gag his was wearing was to tight. Hojo had forced him to wear the thin piece of material as he watched. It was like being pulled back into the past he could see Molly and then Lucrecia laying on the table as the old scientist worked on them both slicing at their insides while he was made to watch silently screaming to himself.

'There may still be a chance to save your lover Valentine.' Hojo motioned moving towards Molly cheaking her paulse with his grizzled fingers. Vincent's blood had boiled at the thought of him touching her and then it had overflowed as he watched her blood roll out with the first cut, it was deep. But nothing had happened the one time Vincent had been relying on Chaos the demon inside him to rise up and strike Hojo down that side the darker side of his being had failed him.

_'Chaos is gone...' _

Hojo had informed as if reading the gunslinger's mind, they had made a deal the old scientist had reminded him what he had given and what Hojo would take away.

_'You were the one who wanted to be a man again. I simply made you what you were before Chaos a man, Valentine.'_

Vincent had sold his soul to the devil again but this time the devil had taken alot more for the bargin.

_Do anything old man, anything you can do..._

Vincent whispered to himself praying that Hojo would be able to save the woman he loved closing his eyes he listened to the sound of the old man pounding on her chest.

_If anyone can save her if anyone can bring her back to me it is you...please..._

The wait seemed to last forever that's because it was taking forever. Vincent's heart sunk his chest grew heavy as he realised that the only person that made his life worth living the only thing he loved in the world had gone.

Molly had gone she was dead and now not even Hojo a man who had cheated death, created a monster and destoyed Vincent could bring her back. The lifestream was calling her and it's call was to strong.

'No, no you're not going anywhere my dear I still need you.' Hojo breathed as he desperatly pounded on the young woman's chest.

'Hojo.' His blood suddenly ran cold at the sound of that voice glancing up his eyes, which seemed to be growing dimmer by the day widened at the sight of Rufus who stepped out of the shadows of the lab.

'Hojo what have you done?' Rufus questioned his voice full of something close to axiousness as he gazed at Molly.

'I can still save her it's not to late!'

Rufus didn't dignify the ancient professior with an answer his gaze simply shifted towards Vincent and back again his face falling at the sight of the changes Hojo had made to the gunslinger.

'He's a man Hojo, he's a mortal again and the girl I surpose that you...that you've that you tried to place the child inside of her.' Vincent's eyes flashed open at the mention of a child so that's what they'd tried to do, that was why Hojo had taken so many samples from him they'd created something.

'The child took I swear it did President I sucessfully impregnanted the girl but then, something must have something went wrong but I can bring her back.'

'You say the child lives well cut it out of her now that she no longer does, cut it out of her now all that matters is that child Hojo!' Rufus barked ignoring Hojo's previous statement pacing slowly with his hands behind his back he tried to think of a solution.

'I can't it's gone to far it's a part of her now if she dies then so does the child.'

'Do you know what you've done old man!' Rufus whailed lunching across the room grabbing the old scientist by the collar of his shirt.

'This was the future you've taken that away! I had everything in place I had Samantha she was the strong one she would have survived she would have brough that child into the world she would have led me to the promised land!' He screamed shaken the old man hard.

'That was the only part of Jenova, the only part of the ancient Aeris and now the only part of him or what he was left in the world. And now that's all gone!' Glancing downwards Rufus noticed Saffy laying on the floor.

'And to top it all I'll have to start looking for another secretary thanks to you old man!' Before Hojo could respond Rufus pulled his gun from his belt and shot the scientist, watching as the old man fell to the floor he shot him again once more in the head.

'Just to make sure.' He motioned glancing over his shoulder at Vincent.

He turned his gun on Vincent closing his eyes he waited for the shot that would finally end his pain but nothing came instead all Vincent could hear was the crackle from a walkie talkie.

'Sir Aeris and the others there here what should we do sir?'

'Carry out your orders Captain don't stop until they are all dead do you understand I want them whiped out and if you can't do it I'll find someone who can.'


	26. Chapter 26: How it ended for Yuffie

**Kat-the-ff7-addict****- Hope u liked the last couple of chapter sorry I haven't replied 2 everyones reviews I've been busy. **

**X-Heaven-X****- Wow another new reader thanks for reviewing: ) yep I am slipping between past and present sorry if it gets confusing. Glad ur enjoying it: ) thanks for reviewing.**

'Here put this on.' Reno motioned slipping out of his jacket placing it on his wife's slender shoulders. Her teeth chattered and she shivered against the warmth of the fabric as the cold rain fell around them.

Glancing over at him from the corner of her eye she could tell that he wasn't happy.

'It was perfect you know really romantic.' She whispered feeling a little warmer, reaching out brushing her fingers against the side of his face.

'It's bloody raining.' Reno grimaced frowning up the road as he waited for the valet to bring their car around to the front of the restaurant.

'Why don't we go back inside we could get warm by the fire and have a few more drinks.' She grinned glancing down at her he smirked he loved it when she looked like that reaching out he pulled her into his arms kissing the top of her head.

'You really didn't have a terrible night?' He questioned his voice filled with apprehension, gleefully she raised her eyebrow.

'No of course I didn't it was a really sweet surprise, this has been one of my better birthdays.' She motioned reaching out for his hand to pull him back in the direction of the restaurant but as they turned to go back inside they heard the familiar roar of their car.

'Lady Kisaragi, your car is now ready.' The valet appeared climbing out of the car, Reno rolled his eyes the only downside to being married to royalty was the fact that he was completely invisible Yuffie was the only one anyone noticed he could just fade into the background.

'Thanks kid.' Reno mused as he opened the car door for his wife placing a handful of gil in the valet's gloved hand as he did, he watched the young man's eyes widen suddenly.

'No sir I can't, you can't give me that.'

'Shut up it's just a tip put it in your back pocket huh.' Reno answered dismissively as he jumped into the driver's seat. Turning the key he heard his baby purr he loved that car dropping it into gear they sped away reaching the main road.

'I'm gonna phone through and tell the babysitter we're on our way.' Yuffie informed pulling her phone out of her yellow satin evening bag.

'Leave it wanna see what state she left the house in, I'm not paying her if she's,'

'Reno!' Yuffie complained playfully tapping her husband on the shoulder as he drove.

'Laura is a great sitter. And I want RJ in bed and fast asleep by the time we get home.' She grinned giving him a look, which he knew so well.

'Oh so I gave you something good and now you wanna return the favor.'

'Something like that.' She giggled softly resting her head against the warmth of Reno's strong shoulder.

'What the hell are you waiting for ring, ring woman.' He teased.

Glancing at the road in front of them Yuffie paused running her hand across the fabric of her slender stomach, maybe now was the right time to tell him.

'Reno.'

'Yeah baby.' She swallowed hard why couldn't he just guess like anyone else.

'Reno umm there's something I've been meaning to tell you…I'm well I'm pregnant.' She waited for his reaction, which was delayed for quite sometime.

'You mean you're gonna have another kid?'

'No I thought I'd try something different and give birth to a litter of puppies oh Reno of course I'm gonna have another baby.' Chuckling softly enjoying the fact that she'd fallen for another one of his particle jokes he took his eyes off the road kissing her warmly.

'I love you Mrs Reno.' He smiled staring at her he'd never been so happy he never thought he could be not after all the things that he had done he never felt like he disserved it.

Reno turned his eyes back to the road just in time to see the truck heading for them, grabbing the steering wheel he twisted it hard speeding out of the way and across the road before they were hit.

'Reno!' Yuffie screamed as the car kept going heading straight for a collision course with a fence pumping down on the breaks Reno frowned.

'Yuffie the breaks, the breaks aren't working!'


	27. Chapter 27: Sydney learns to talk

'Come on Moll where are you?' Sam frowned as she listened to the dull ring of her moblie phone, her sister was picking up she'd been ringing her all afternoon. It was Vincent it had to be, Molly had ither dissapered off to moap about him or she'd gone back to Rocket Town to make up with him. Sam was tempted to ring her sister again but she changed her mind she'd never seen Molly like that about any guy she just wasn't passionate when it came to men just machines. But when it came to Vincent Valentine she noticed the change in her sister it was a good change in a way at least it proved that there was something of a woman burried within her tom-boyish depths, but why did it have to be him...he was so, so strange.

It creeped her out the thought of them together, well not Molly so much just him he was so weird and really old although know one would have known from the way he looked.

'Hey come back inside huh, I want to show you something.' She called out to her younger sister turning off the plasma screen television she was sitting in front of. Out of both of her sister's she had to get stuck with the mute.

'Hey Syd get in here!' Sam frowned sighing hard as she pulled herself up from the sofa with a groan.

He was coming.

Glancing down the empty corridor Sydney could feel him. She could see him as if he was standing in front of her right at that moment. She could see the blood on his hands it was her blood she wasn't stupid she knew what he was doing why he was coming he was coming to kill them.

'Hey didn't you here me calling you?' Sam appeared wrapping her arms around her younger sister's waist, jumping a little at her touch she kept silent her wide blue eyes simply staring back at her sister.

'Don't look at me like that come inside there's something I want to show you I want to get your opinion on it because...well you know what Molly is like about girly things she's so dence.' Sam motioned she had enough energy to talk for both of them.

_It's alright you can do it, just tell her..._

Sydney had heard that voice before she'd dreamed about the person it had belonged to she knew what had happened to her.

_I believe in you Syd..._

Sydney didn't believe in herself she hadn't spoken since the day her Mother had died she hadn't spoken since she was six, Shera had been the last person she had ever spoken to and then she had died after that Sydney lost her voice she wasn't even sure if she could still speak.

_Come on little one..._

'Sss...' She gasped a voice which sounded like her's suddenly flowed out of her open mouth.

'Sydney?'

'Sssam, Ssam, Sam...' Sydney stuttered finally managing her sisters name, Sam's eyes flew open and she hugged her sister hard.

'Yes, yes Sydney you're talking you're really talking!'

'Hhe's ccoming, he's coming!' She cried tugging at her sister's sleeve trying to make her understand.

'Whose coming there's no-one here? I can't believe this Molly will kill herself when she finds out she missed this.'

'Nooo you don't understand HE is coming and HE wants to kill us we have to get out of here!' Just as she'd finished speaking a bullet suddenly flew through the air narrowly missing the side of her face catching a handfull of Sydney's long blonde straight shoulder length hair as it travelled embedding it's self in the wall.

'Sydney!' Sam wailed as she grabbed her younger sibling pulling her quickly out of harms way into her arms, glancing once down the corridor her eyes suddenly widened at the sight of Rufus who was aiming the gun he was carrying straight for her.

'Rufus stop it's me Samantha.' She begged her words having no effect on the older man seeing the look in his eye Sam quickly slammed the front door in his face clinging to her sister she moved away from the door the sound of her heart beating flooding her ears.

'Come out side Samantha.' Rufus' voice floated through the door, raising her head up Sydney frowned hard.

'He's lying he wants to kill us.' Sydney infromed tears flooding her eyes as his thoughts entered her head.

'Go away Rufus, I don't I don't want to see you now.' Her voice was cracked with fear as she spoke.

'No I was only joking before it was just a game now let me in I want to speak to you I've got you another present.' His pateints was wearing thin Rufus was no longer prepared to wait.

'I have the access codes to every room in this building I'm coming in one way or another Samantha.' He warned, thinking quickly Sam grabbed a glass of water from the coffee table running towards the pannel, which secured them into the room she quickly spilled it over the wires fusing them. Her heart lifted a little at the sound of his anger as Rufus was denied access to the room, they were sealed in they were safe for now anyway.

'Zack.' Sam remembered he was the only person she could think of at a time like this he would come for her he would rescue her like he always did. Grabbing her phone she put it against her ear dialing his number quickly as she did.

'Zack, oh Zack it's you look...' Before she finished the phone fell out of her hands at the sound of the shot, which vibrated against the door.

'Come, come now please I need you!'


	28. Chapter 28: Tifa talks to Aeris

Saffy tapped her well manicured nails against the hard surface of her desk. She hated her job she wasn't born to be a secretary she was born to be out there where the action was in the middle of things she didn't even mind getting her hands dirty.

Her dark gaze shifted downwards onto her hands, hands which had never seen a full or proper days work in their whole existance. Reno had proably shredded her application to join the Turks by now he'd been threatening to do it for weeks it was another thing he could hold over her. Her cheeks flushed bright scarlet as she remembered the last chistmas party and the drunken fumble Reno had enjoyed with her in the ladies toilets.

God she hated him she hated him even more since he'd stuck his tounge down her throat.

Saffy wasn't usually like that up to that point she'd only ever had one serious boyfriend and kissed about three other guys mostly for dares at school, she wasn't the sort of person who threw herself on a man she detested...she wasn't her Mother.

Stretching her eyes glanced over the monitors, which were sunk deep into her desk from here she could watch everyone even herself when she got bored, she liked to watch people. Something suddenly struck her as odd one of the cameras in the basement was down and another in the corridor, which lead to lab. Getting up from her seat Saffy decided that a spot of technical support would give her just the excuse she was needing to get away from that desk. She'd started to watch her meals the last thing she wanted was to get fat, glancing down at her slender stomach she frowned what would Ronnie think of her if she was fat he'd dump her for sure. Not that he was like that Ronnie was the sweetest and most...most she couldn't put her finger on that part but he was the best he wasn't just her boyfriend he was her bestfriend but she had to face facts however sweet he was in the end like Reno he was still a guy and guys cared about weight.

Collecting the small red tool box, which sat under her desk for 'just incase' emergencies Saffy headed in the direction of the lifts. Her calculations were that she could fix the cameras, take a generally walk around and then sneak up to the Turks office and score a couple of minutes with her boyfriend before anyone realised that she'd even left her seat.

It wasn't just her dark hair and her brown eyes that she had inherited from her Father she had inherited Reeve's technical knowledge, so much so that without her Mother's knowledge she had started to rebuild her Father's old Cait Sith robot in their pool house.

'Piece of cake.' Saffy smiled to herself as she climbed into the lift quickly pressing the down button.

She fixed the camera, which covered the corridor quickly it was simply a matter of reconnecting one of the wires, which had slipped lose. Climbing down from the step ladder she'd approaprated for the job Saffy's hair suddenly stood up on the back of her neck.

'Molly!' Glancing down the grey concreate corridor the voice seemed to fill the space. She'd always hated being down in the lower areas of the Shinra building especially around the lab.

'Molly no Molly!' Saffy wanted to leave every part of her body told her to just forget about what she'd heard but she couldn't she couldn't turn her back not on something like that. The voice had sounded so desperate, so pleading it touched a nerve inside of her. She remembered what it had been like when her Father had died she'd remembered listening to the sound of her Mother sobbing, even now sometimes she would walk in on her Mother while she was crying nither of them would mention it but they both knew that even after all that time Scarlet still felt the grief as deeply as if Reeve had only died the day before.

It was that sound the sound of grief that filled the space around her, all consuming sadness.

Clutching tightly onto the mental spanner in her hands Saffy edged down the corridor breathing hard she was putting herself to the test she had to be able to handle this sort of thing when she became a Turk, if she ever became a Turk. Reaching the door, which lead to the lab she pushed it open.

'Hello is anyone in here I heard...' Her voice suddenly died in her throat, her eyes widening at the sight in front of her it was Molly Highwind Sam's older sister she'd only met her once or twice at AVALANCE reunions but Saffy was sure of the woman's identy. Molly lay sprawled out on an opperating table the front of the t-shirt she was wearing torn open a deep cut ran across her stomach.

'Oh my God Molly are you okay?' Saffy questioned dashing across the room reaching the table cupping her hand underneath the blonde pilot's slender neck she felt to a paulse she couldn't find one.

'Molly!'

'She wasn't strong enough Valentine.' An eerie voice rose up chilling Saffy's blood in the gloom of the lab she found it hard to know, which direction the voice flowed from. All around her the air suddenly felt hot as if someone was breathing down her neck.

'Who's there?' She motioned her voice quavering as she spoke the fear ringing clearly through her words.

'I'm warning...' Her words suddenly caught in her throat as a searing pain ran through her body looking down at her ribs she saw blood the room started to spin as she realised she'd been shot.

Saffy hit the floor hard.


	29. Chapter 29: Sam becomes a Highwind

'Sam what are you doing?' Sydney questioned as her sister bundled her into her bedroom. Dropping to her knees Sam started to desperatly pull away the boxes stored underneath her bed.

'Come on.' She motioned holding out her hand her blood suddenly chilling at the sound of Rufus' shouts.

No-one was coming to save them, Zack wasn't coming and even if he was he'd never get there in time the door wouldn't hold up to much more.

'Come on Sydney!' She ordered a different tone entering her voice suddenly Sam wasn't afraid anymore she felt calm she wasn't scared of dying the only thing that mattered to her now was keeping Sydney safe.

'Get under the bed.'

'No, what about you?' Sydney cried struggling from her sister's touch.

'I'll be fine now get under the bed, he's not looking for you just me I can handle him.' Sam explained hoping that her tissue of paper thin lines couldn't be completely seen through.

'Just get under the bed!' She frowned pushing Sydney to her knees, shaking her head Sydney crawled underneath the matress.

'It's for the best, just keep your head down okay.' Sam whispered weakly as she pushed the boxes back underneath the bed obscuring the sight of her sister everything was the way it had been before. Getting to her feet she made her way out of the bedroom, she was really thinking on her feet now her heart raised as she jumped up onto the sofa pushing at the ceiling tiles poping one off she felt that, that was suffient to make it look like she'd hidden Sydney up in the ceiling space.

Before Sam had the chance to climb down from the sofa she was suddenly knocked down onto the floor by the weighed of the explosion, looking up through a curtain of rich chestnut hair, which had fallen across her face she saw that the door was hanging off it's hinches.

'Rufus please, please don't do this.' She whispered desperatly her eyes searching the room for any sight of him. Before she'd even closed her mouth she'd managed to locate him or he'd managed to find her at least. Grabbing her by the fabric of her hair Rufus pulled Sam's head violently back so far that she was looking straight down the barrel of the gun that was hovering over her.

'Don't take it so personally.' His cold emotionless voice filled her ears.

'I simply have no longer any use for you or your little family.' Closing her eyes tightly Sam tried not to be afraid as she heard the snap of the safety button the angle of the gun changing. She wouldn't be afraid, she wouldn't be weak and she wouldn't cry it would be over soon anyway.

'Rufus!' It felt like she had been waiting for an eternty when she heard his voice her heart skipped a beat at the familar sound. He had come for her he'd really come to safe her no-one had ever done that for her before.

'Zack.' His name escaped her trembling lips as she opened her eyes focusing on him.

The action was taken off her now Sam couldn't move she couldn't think she just sat hunched on the floor watching as Rufus shot at Zack who easily deflected the bullets with the steel of his sword.

Zack had no idea of what he was doing until he had done it taking himself by suprise he fell on Rufus punching and kicking him in the ways that his Mother had trained him. Although he carried a sword like his Father it was in hand to hand combatt where Zack had always really excelled. After a while there was no resistance Rufus was ither unconcious or dead he didn't much care, which of those it was.

'Zack.' Her voice called him out of his furry. His gaze quickly ran to her she matched it with her own it explained everything that needed to be said while they both said nothing.

'Sam.' Moving towards her Sam suddenly wrapped her arms tightly around his neck breaking into sobs as she clung to him.

'I'm so ssorry.' She gasped, clutching her back tightly Zack frowned at her appology.

'You don't have to do this.' He motioned moving away cupping her tear streaked face in his hands.

'I do. I've been such a selfish stuborn cow I haven't cared about anyone else...I couldn't even see what was going on right in front of me I risked Molly and Sydney's lives...and you you could have been killed. I'm so sorry.' Leaning forward Zack gathered Sam up into his arms and kissed her. She didn't fight him off and it wasn't like any of the other kisses they had ever shared this one was filled with loss and joy pain and sadness and most importantly love.

'I love you.' He whispered once they'd broken off the kiss, he didn't wait for her answer his ears suddenly pricking up at the sound of movement from the corridor.

'We have to go it won't be long until this place is crawling with Shinra.' Grabbing her hand he pulled her to her feet.

'Sydney!' She paused running into her bedroom pulling the boxes back out from under the bed her sister along with them.

'Come on we have to go now.'


	30. Chapter 30: The s hits the fan

**Author's note: Really sorry that I haven't had time to thank everyone 4 their reviews. Sorry if this fic is confusing bare with me it's worth it I hope in the end: )**

'Come on we have to go now!' Zack informed sweaping Sydney up into his arms quickly, knowing that if they had to run there was no-way she could keep up with him.

'Wait my phone I need to call Molly she doesn't know it's not safe to come back here.' Bending down to search for her phone Sam's blood suddenly ran cold at the sound of Rufus' moans.

'He's, he's waking up.' She whispered deciding to forget the phone, for this first time in her life Sam was actually happy to have Vincent Valentine around as long as Molly was ither moaping around after him or 'making up' with him it meant that she was safe he'd never let anything happen to her sister.

Turning on her heels she followed Zack who was still carrying Sydney out into the corridor her eyes widening at the sight, which greated them. Shinra, the end of the corridor was crawling with Shinra guards.

'Any ideas?' Zack asked quickly, searching for an escape root.

'Stairs the fire escape!' Sam pointed to the silver door, which sat directly opposite them unless she had pointed it out none of them would have noticed it.

'Go!' He cried just as the Shinra guards' fixed their guns aims on the trio dashing though the door it slammed behind them. Frowning hard Zack set Sydney back onto her feet as he searched for a way of locking it.

'Leave it there's no time we need to get to the Highwind III.'

'You can drive that thing you think?' Raising her hands to her hips Sam fixed him with a stare.

'Is that some kind of a joke.' She frowned she might not have had the same level of skill as her Father or her sister but Sam had grown up around airships all her life she'd picked up a thing or too about them along the way.

'Look!' Sydney suddenly screamed breaking up the moment, which pased between Zack and Sam. Moving closer to the blonde teenager Zack glanced over the bannister down the many flights of grey concrete stairs, his eyes widened at the sight of more guards. They were cornered.

'Up we have to go up!' Sam motioned tugging on his sleeve.

The rattle of the door behind him snapped Zack into action, nodding hard at her he grabbed Sydney's hand and pulled her up the stairwell. Pausing for a moment Sam reached out grabbing the hilt of his sword, which sat snuggly on the sheath on his back pulling it out she spun around smashing the camera that followed them slicing it into.

'Hey you're pretty good with that.' He grinned forgetting for one second that they were being chased.

'See there's alot you don't know about me Zack Strife.' She grinned handing him back his sword.

'Well I hope I get a chance to find out Miss Highwind.' Sam desperatly wanted to kiss him again but there wasn't anytime the rest of the world threatened to flood in on them.

'The cameras they'll be following us with them we need to get rid of them as we go.' Talking as they ran Zack struggled to think.

'They'll still be able to find us the cameras we take out will lead them to our location.'

'I've got an idea about that.'

'Professor Hojo I was sent down here...' Reno's words suddenly died in his throat at the sight, which greeted him.

'Renooo.' He managed to take his eyes off Molly long enough to acknowledge the voice, which called out his name.

'Saffy!' He frowned darting across the lab to where the girl lay.

'Reno.' She whispered clutching at her chest he could see the blood it was obvious that she'd been shot.

'Help me up.' Saffy motioned grinding her teeth as she fought through the pain to sit up.

'No just try to lie still.' Reno ordered but she fought him off leaning against the cold firmness of the operating tables' leg behind her.

'It's not bad it hurts like hell though, the bullet bounced of my ribs.'

'Jeez Saf you must have more lives than a cat.' Glancing at him the irony of his statement didn't go un-missed by ither of them. Reaching down Reno as gently as he could lifted Saffy up onto her feet, clutching at her ribs she winched in pain.

'You know you're kinda cute when you're valurable.' Reno informed with a sly smirk, watching as the look of distaste past over her features.

'I changed my mind leave me here to die.' Chuckling he wrapped her arm around his neck angling her body against his as they made they're way towards the exit.

'I'm only joking you're my bestfriend's girlfriend you're out of bounds even I'm not that low, besides I said you were cute cute isn't my thing.' The dicussion taking her mind off her pain Saffy grinned weakly.

'Oh but Aeris Strife is I saw the way you looked at her and the way she looked at you.'

Reno shook of her coments he knew what she was trying to do and he wasn't about to rise to her taunting.

'What about her?' He questioned glancing over at Molly.

'She's dead.' Saffy answered simply they both swollwed hard at that statement.

'Come on we need to get you up stairs, get you cleaned up.'

'You're taking me upstairs to the Turks office, but I thought you said I wasn't allowed to go up there anymore.' Reno grinned.

'I changed my mind.'


	31. Chapter 31: The truth will out

_Back to Reno and Yuffie_

'Urrgh...' Reno groaned his eyes opening slowly as he raised his aching neck up from the streering wheel. It hurt when he breathed his chest and stomach ached he'd broken his ribs he reconized the pain.

'Yuf, Yuffie.' He gasped glancing over at his wife, his eyes suddenly widened the seat next to him was empty the door was open it must have flown open when they'd crashed she hadn't been wearing her seat belt.

'Yuffie.' Reno cried slipping off his own belt opening his door, agony swam through his body as he moved climbing out of the car.

'Yuffie!' He coughed clutching at his ribs, it was so hard to breath.

'RReno...' His ears pricked up at her reply. Everything was dark the car had hit a tree in the middle of a field.

'Yuffie where are you, I'm coming baby!'

'Here, Reno!' Forgetting about his own pain Reno followed the sound of her voice, finally he found Yuffie lying on her back in a sea of dark grass.

'Reno urrgh, Reno it hurts.' She whispered clutching at her stomach, dropping to his knees next to her he wrapped his arms tightly around her aching form.

'It's okay babe it's going to be okay, I'm gonna call an ambulance.'

'Reno hurry...the baby I think I'm losing the baby.' Yuffie sobbed doubling up in pain clutching again at her stomach. Reno didn't hesitate he pulled his mobile phone out of his pocket glancing at the neon light shining up at his face.

'No singnal.' He grimaced under his breath.

'Babe I can't get a signal here I'm gonna try and get back to the road, stay here okay.'

'No!' Yuffie cried desperatly throwing her head back in pain, reaching out for his arm she gripped him hard.

'Pplease don't leave me.' She begged remembering her breathing from when their son had been born.

'Babe you need to get to hospital.' Reno informed tearing himself away from her it was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do, as soon as Yuffie was safe in hospital he was heading straight back to that resturant to pay a visit on the vallet who'd cut his breaks.

'I'll be back as soon as I can I love you babe.' Reno motioned leaning down planting a lingering kiss on his wife's sweating forehead.

'Reno...I...love you...to...arrgh.'

The sound of her screams filling his head he got back up onto his feet running straight into the Shinra guards who had been watching and waiting behind him.

'What about Reno Junior who's with him?' Elena questioned raising her head up from her husband's chest.

'When I got the call about Yuffie I dropped Scarlet over there she's with him now.' Reeve informed watching the look, which past between the Turks with frustration.

'Believe it or not Scarlet is a good Mother she's changed I don't understand why no-one can see that except me not even you guys.'

'This isn't the time or the place for this.' Rude interupted Reeve's rant before Elena had the chance to join in he knew how she would respond. Scarlet was taking Reeve for a ride he was just to blind or love struck to realise it, she had that effect on men.

'Rude Wilson?' A Doctor appeared at first Rude didn't respond he wasn't use to people calling him by his surname he never used his first name, which was Ronald or his last name.

'Rude.' Elena motioned tugging at the fabric of her husband's sleeve.

'Yes.' Rude responded finally standing to attention staring at the Doctor.

'Can I talk to you Sir it's important it's about Mr Kisaragi he's refusing treatment until he's seen his wife...but...we were wondering if you could speak to him try to persude him he's been asking for you.' Rude didn't hesitate he couldn't Reno needed him he'd never let him down before he was his bestfriend he wasn't about to let him down now.

'Rude.' Elena whispered softly as she watched her husband following bravely behind the Doctor into one of the curtained rooms.

Rude's eyes widened although his sunglasses hid his responce well. He'd seen people in hospital before he'd put most of them in there but this was different this was Reno lying there looking like he was a heart beat away from death hooked up to so many machines blinking away their grim diagnoses.

'Rude, you look like hell man.' Reno gasped opening his eyes pulling off his oxygen mask so that he could speak.

'You really should keep that on Sir.' The Doctor fussed.

'Get away from me you quack!' The red head barked sending the Doctor into a frenzie as he left the room.

'How is she Rude she's lost the baby hasn't she that's why they won't tell me what's going on.'

'Baby?' Rude frowned he'd never been over emtional or even very in-touch with his emotions but at any moment he felt like crying for his friend he wonded how he would cope if it was him lying in that bed and Elena dead in the next room he couldn't think about that.

'It was Rufus, when I get out of here I'm going to kill him with my bare hands. He did this Rude he tried to kill us he tried to kill Yuffie because I was trying to leave I was trying to leave the Turks.'

'Rufus, Reno are you sure?'

_The Present_

'What happened then?' Reno Junior questioned he hadn't thought of himself in that way since his parents had died been killed he knew they'd been mudered now.

'You, you know the rest.'

'He died my Father died because he refused treatment he didn't care he didn't care enough about me to even try to live.' Reaching out Rude patted the boy in front of him on the shoulder he looked so lost all he wanted to do was protect him the way he would his own son.

'That's not the way it was Reno you're Dad he faught he faught as hard as he could he had the treatment but he was just too weak he died on the table there was nothing that anyone could have done.'

'I, I need to think!' Reno frowned leaving the room before Rude could stop him, slamming the front door behind him.

'Reno.' Rude frowned his head falling down against his chest. Suddenly he felt warmth against his face cupping her slender fingers underneath his chin Elena raised his head up so that he was looking at her.

'Is that why you never left Turks, I know how much you hate working for Rufus.' The way he moved his head said everything without him needing to open his mouth his body tenced against her.

'Oh Rude why didn't you tell me I'm you're wife you shouldn't keep things like this from me.'

'I went to him a month before Reno did I told him I wanted to leave Rufus gave me a choice it was ither you or me he wouldn't let both of us leave his employment. I didn't need to think it over Lene it was you it didn't matter about me I begged him to let you go and he did but Reno didn't have that option Rufus wouldn't let him go that's why he...' Clutching him tightly Elena wrapped her arms tightly around Rude.

'You don't think RJ will do anything stupid do you I mean he does have his Father's hot head.'

'I'll go after him.'


	32. Chapter 32: Reno faces the future

'Saffy!' Ronnie cried as Reno and Saffy burst through the doors of the Turks head office. He didn't hesitate he was off his chair moving towards her wrapping his arms around her waist taken over from his best friend who moved aside breathlessly, Saffy was heavier that she looked.

'Saf are you okay what happened?' Ronnie questioned desperatly looking at the blood on his girlfriend's top. Ronnie was tall much taller than Reno he towered over everyone in the office he also had inherited Rude's frame but he had Elena's hair, which was a blessing short and blonde and her delicate features, which made him look handsome he was the sort of boy girls took home to meet their Mother's.

'I got shot.' Saffy informed simply, as he forced her to sit in his chair.

'I can see that Saf I want to know who did it, who hurt you like this?' Ronnie questioned grabbing a first aid box kneeling down beside his girlfriend who sat in his high backed leather chair pulling up the fabric of her top just enough so that he could see the wound and not enough to give Reno or anyone else a flash of what she had under her clothes he started to treat her.

'Oowww!' Saffy wailed as the anticeptic touched her skin, her gaze darkened.

'Oh yeah this is really going to hurt.'

'You could have prepared me.' She complained through gritted teeth as he quickly bandaged her up.

'It's all part of the job you'll have to get use to this sort of thing when you're one of the Turks it's not as comfortable as you're desk job now.' Saffy shot Ronnie another dark look they'd talked or more she'd screamed her head off about this before, just because his parents had both been Turks and just because they'd happened to be Rude and Elena two of the four most infamous members of that organisation he felt that it gave him the right to lecture her to talk down to her.

'Baby I've just been shot I'm not exactly in the mood for this right now.' She whispered weakly growing accustomed to the pain in her side.

'I'm sorry Saf I didn't think it was incensitive of me.' Usually when his friend acted like that around his girlfriend Reno felt sick but this time he just brushed it off he wasn't even really listening he was to busy trying to make a dission, which would determine the rest of his life and end a part of it.

'You can be so sexist sometimes Ron.'

'Oh Saf you know I haven't got a problem with you becoming a Turk because you're a girl my problem is the fact that you're my girlfriend.' Reaching up her brushed his against against her soft cheek, the concern burned clearly in his eyes. Her bad mood faded as she realised how lucky she was to be alive she was luckier that Molly her mind went back to Hojo's lab to the young woman's body lying on his opperating table all alone.

'I don't wanna fight anymore.' She motioned keeping her voice low so that what she said remianed between just the two of them.

'I know it's okay.' Ronnie nodded back reasuring her as if he could read her mind.

'Lay back try to rest you're gonna need a medic I've patched you up the best I can.' He informed leaning down planting a kiss on her chapped lips, turning his back on her he moved towards Reno who was simply staring into space he'd never seen him like that before.

'I want you to tell me what happened and I know it's going to be hard for you but I don't want you to lie to me.' The sound of his bestfriend's voice snapped Reno out of his dreaming.

'It's Rufus.'

'Rufus shot my girl, why would he do that?' Reno frowned he wasn't explaining himself properly.

'No Hojo did.'

'Why would Professor Hojo, wait scrap that what was Saffy doing...look just tell me what's going on and who I need to hurt.' Glancing up at his friend Reno loosened the tie from around his neck he'd become a Turk to please his adopted parents Rude and Elena, to make the Father he barely even remembered proud he never stopped and thought wheather it was the right thing to do for himself. Reno didn't know what he wanted to do with the rest of his life but he was sure of one thing being a Turk wasn't part of his plan.

'I quit.' He motioned the words rolling simply off his tounge.

'Huh, you can't quit Re has Rufus fired you again is this what this is all about.' Slipping the tie off from around his neck he placed the black material in Ronnie's opened hand, he felt lighter it felt right. For this first time in his life he was looking forward he wasn't following his Father's steps or the steps of anyone else for that matter, Reno could just see himself waxing his surf bored when he learnt to surf that was with some pretty blonde/red head or brunette by his side, wait he scatched that mental image from his mind Aeris Strife by his side in the tightest bikini money could buy. Getting up from his chair he grabbed the bomerang he had inherited from his Mother Yuffie and head for the door.

Without saying another thing he turned his back on his old life and the Turks moving forward to join the fight for the future.


	33. Chapter 33: The hardest chapter

'We have to go now Aeris we can't wait for Zack any longer.'

'No Zack said he'd be here and he will be.' Aeris motioned defending her brother as her eyes caught sight of the top of the Shinra tower sprialing up above the other buildings on the distant horrizon. She knew her brother he was her twin they'd been a close as two people ever could be, she knew that he would never willingly let her down or anyone for that matter.

'Face it Aer Zack dissapered off chasing skirt, he doesn't give a damn about you or me or any of this all he cares about is that slut Sam Highwind she's all he's ever cared about.' Aeris spun around to face Desiel sometimes he could be hard it made her wonder sometimes why she felt about him the way she did and then other times it made her angry at herself for feeling that way. He could be sweet and caring kind and compassionate Desiel was a natural leader but he had an edge to him a cruel side, which withered away at it's victims. Sometimes Aeris found herself wondering if she really did love him she knew for sure that he wasn't in-love with her he'd told her as much but she couldn't give up. Aeris believed that if she stayed their by his side that one day he would turn around and see her really see her the way her Father had seen her Mother...that he would love her like that.

Desiel was filled with a sudden pang of guilt as he glanced at the brunette standing next to him from the corner of his eye, if it had been Marleen he would have felt the same way he'd been to hard on Aeris she was just trying to be a good sister.

'I'm sorry Aer I'm just not very good at all of this is guess. Zack hasn't run out on us if he left it was proably because Sam needed him.' Reaching out Aeris found herself doing something she'd only ever dreamed about doing, reaching out tenativly she brushed Desiel's dark rough palms with her slender fingers clutching at his hand.

'Aeris.' He whispered softly bringing her back to reality it hurt him to do it but he had to make it clear to her, he'd never had feelings like that about her jeez they'd grown up pretty much together he looked on her like his kid sister even though she was a year older than him. It was protection, respect and friendship it was more than just fancing her and besides he already had a girlfriend. The hurt look on her face cut him into as she quickly withdrew her hand.

'I'm sorry.'

'Don't, don't be sorry it's my fault I shouldn't have been on your back next time I'll...'

'Aeris, babes!' The hairs on the back of Desiel's neck stood up on end at the sound of that unmistakably reconisable and annoying voice it was Reno he came bounding up to them breathless his eyes wandering over Aeris like she was a piece of prize meet on display in a butcher's shop window.

'What are you doing here, come to sell us out again?' She questioned folding her arms tightly across her chest as she regarded the young man standing in front of her the chemistry was almost tangable between the pair, everyone knew how Reno felt about Aeris but the way it was in front of Desiel now it looked to him like it wasn't just one way traffic.

'No no babes it's not like that I changed my mind I want to help you guys I've left the Turks.'

'Yeah right.' Desiel spat.

Ignoring Desiel's comment Reno stepped forward taking Aeris by suprise as he grabbed the tops of her arms turning her to face him fully glancing at him her mouth fell open in suprise.

'Aeris look at me,' The breath caught in her throat at the sound of his voice.

'Reno.' She whispered softly struggling to find the words to discribe how she was feeling.

'I'm not lying to you I really have left the Turks I found out some stuff and well that doesn't matter now all you need to know is that I've left all that Shinra stuff behind and I really wanna help you guys.' She knew he was telling the truth sleepishly she glanced at Desiel who rolled his eyes.

'Whatever were gonna die anyway but I'm warning you if you so much as think about turning trator on us I'll finish you myself.' The taller handsome dark man warned his hands moving over the gun at his waist. Not waiting for the young ex-Turks' reply Aeris and Desiel turned on their heels heading in the direction of the Shinra building.

'Hey where are you guys going?' The pair didn't respond to his calls frowning hard Reno could tell that their body image read moron.

'My car is parked over here, we can just drive.'


	34. Chapter 34: Rufus doesn't like Strifes

'Come on we're almost there!' Zack motioned reaching out grabbing Sam's hand as she flagged behind him. Pulling her along in his wake they sped up as they rounded the corner, as she ran all Sam could think about was Sydney they left her behind on one of the lower levels as they tried to draw the attention away from her long enough for her to make her escape. She could just imagine what Molly's responce to this would have been, that was another thing that had started to play on Sam's mind where was Molly she hadn't seen her sister in hours she still hoped that she was off somewhere making up with Vincent but in the pit of her stomach Sam felt that something was wrong.

'We're almost there we can climb down the side of the building from the fireescape stairs.' Zack informed waking her out of her worrying. She only half listened to what he had said reaching out she grabbed the fabric of his rough hand squeezing it tightly, why had she been so stubborn and so stupid for so long she'd almost thrown away the best thing to happen to her in a long time, maybe she was more like Cid Highwind than she thought maybe he was her Father after all and she simply hadn't been adopted nor had she been the result of her Mother's affair with the milk man not that her Mother had ever had an affair or that they had ever had a milk man.

'Zack I...' Still running Sam gazed over at him as she spoke wanting desperatly to say something she knew she should have said a long long time before, but the words were snatched from her before she got a chance to tell the man that she loved that she actually loved him. As they made their way around another corner they ran staight into Rufus flanked by an overpowering number of Shinra guards.

'You didn't really think you'd ever get away did you?' Rufus questioned his voice never changing he was about to kill her and yet he sounded the same way he had when they'd decided on which resort to visit for their honeymoon, he was souless.

'You're an evil son of a...' Before Zack could finish Rufus raised the gun that he was holding up resting it against the flat of Sam's forehead.

'Think twice Strife before you insult my Mother you wouldn't want the back of Samatha's head to decorate the hallway now would you.' Zack swollowed hard unclenching his fits as he realised there was no-way he could fight the older man in front of him without risking Sam's life.

'My, my it's not a good day for anyone with the last name of Highwind.'

'What's that surposed to mean?' Sam questioned her voice quivering a little as she stared down the barrel of Rufus' gun.

'I believe this belongs to you.' He answered pulling Sydney out in front of him gripping at her neck hard she squealed in pain seening a shiver of rage running down Sam's spine. In the back of her mind however something told her that he'd brough Sydney out to deflect her from something, Molly.

'If you hurt her I swear I'll...'

'It's a little late for threats Strife.' Lowering the gun Rufus chuckled as he thrust Sydney into her sister's waiting arms.

'Are you okay, did he hurt you Syd?' Sam questioned desperatly holding her sister close running her hands over her face and head making sure that she did have any wounds that weren't apparent when she first appeared.

'Nnno no I'm okay.' Relief sweeping over her Sam burried her head in the crook of her younger sister's neck pulling her close sobbing softly as she thought about the danger she'd lead them all into.

'Sam.' Zack whispered moving forward resting his hand against the smoothness of her shoulder.

'Well now even I have to admitt that this is sweet it's such a shame that I'm still going to have to kill you all lose ends you see.' Snapping his fingers the Shinra guards began to split off moving forward the guards seperated Sam and Sydney.

'Sam!' Sydney cried as she was pulled away from her sister dragged back so she was standing next to Rufus.

'Don't look so frightened little one you'll be staying with me I still have use for you yet.' The way Rufus spoke filled Sydney's eyes with tears, all she wanted to do was go home.

'It's okay Syd don't be scared be brave okay.' Sam breathed the sound of her voice alerting Rufus back to her exsistance.

'And as for you my lovely fiance I've decided to spare you. And since I see that you've once again dressed for the occation...' He whispered drawing attention to the mini skirt and low cut singlet she was wearing.

'I have decided to make a gift of you to my men.' Sam didn't breath she didn't even move she knew that was what she wanted in the back of her head she could hear Zack screaming 'No'.

'No you can't do that no!'

'And as for you Mr Strife well I've got something very special to make your demise with. Don't look so shocked I never liked your parents and frankly I find you annoying.' Snapping his fingers the trio were suddenly parted reaching out Zack grabbed Sam's hand clinging onto her tightly.

'Survive.' He motioned tears flooding her eyes she nodded, surviving was the one thing she knew she could do.

'Zack I...I...Zack!' Before she had the chance to tell him her feelings she was swept away.


	35. Chapter 35: Vincent's in the balance

'Molly.' Vincent's voice trembled as he spoke. His eyes felt sore a soreness he hadn't felt in years suddenly his cheeks were wet and he realised he was crying. No not just crying not just sobbing it was something else something much deeper the pain was spilling out from inside of him all his lonely years all his loses all the times he'd tried to make amends and now this he couldn't bare it he couldn't hold it in any longer. Vincent longed for Chaos who would have brought an end to his pain but there was no escape this time even that had been taken from him.

Vincent's betrayal went much deeper this time he had failed the woman he loved he'd never been in love the way he was with her and all he'd managed to do was lead her to a cruel death at the hands of Hojo. But he hadn't just failed Molly he'd let his bestfriend down as well Cid, Cid who was still dying all alone back in Rocket Town. Cid who had once made Vincent sware that if anything had ever happened to the pilot not that it ever had, but that Vincent would be around to take care of Shera and his daughters. Once again Vincent's own selfish desires had lead those around him the ones he cared about the most to diaster. He should never have tried to become human again his heart had always been dark and twisted his flesh had been warm but apart from that everything else had always been cold. It was only when he'd become when he'd become the monster he believed he was that he'd found the man inside. He cried again bitter tears shameful sobs.

Suddenly Vincent finds himself realised from the bonds, which were holding him to the opperating table slipping off the hard surface he starts to walk gazing down at his feet as he moves his feet it's been years since he'd seen them last. He's shaky on his old feet and suddenly Vincent falls against reaching out catching himself he pulls himself up onto his knees.

'Molly.' He whispered he's next to her now kneeling down reaching out he brushes his fingers across the fabric of her cheek she's cold but it's no eartly cold it's the coldness of death however many blankets or fires he would light for her nothing would make her warm again.

She's still beautiful only it's different now the light inside her has been turned off and she's paler the rosey hue of her cheeks as long gone. Before he'd ever seen a dead person Vincent had believed along with everyone else whose never seen a dead person that being dead and being a asleep are somewhat the same thing. That a dead person lies there looking peaceful the same way they did when they were alive and sleeping. That is not true.

She never looked like that when she was asleep even then she was so full of life she would chatter and snore and roll over and even sometimes smile she was never just still never just there like she was now.

'Molly.' Vincent motioned as he raised himself up leaning down kissing her lips softly, it felt different.

'Molly please please don't leave me.' Vincent whispered resting his forehead against the side of her cheek, hoping that his words alone could bring her back to the world of the living.

'I need you I can't go on without you.' That had always been true from the begining of their relationship he'd been the one who'd needed her she poured life into him, being with her was like the raise of the sun shining down on him. And then Vincent's foot brushed against the fabric of Hojo's lifeless hand the object, which had been clutched tightly within his narled lifeless hands rolling out. At the famliar sound Vincent glanced down comfort swept over him he picked up the small hand gun he was so at home with his Death penalty that it felt like second nature. He'd tried to shoot himself before but back then he'd been cursed with immortality it would be different this time he'd squeez the trigger and then it would be all over he'd be with her finally and no-one could part them again.

'_Vincent no, you can't do this.' _As he lifted the gun to his head a female voice filled his ears.

'Don't iterfer Aeris.' He frowned knowing that the flower girl would sweep in and try to stop him.

_'You can't take you're own life Vincent that goes against everything.'_

And this, this doesn't!' Vincent waved his free hand angrily over Molly's lifeless form.

_'I'm sorry Vincent it wasn't surposed to be like this but there's nothing I can do now.'_

'Is she there with you is Molly in the lifestream?' He heard Aeris pause something wasn't right.

_'No somethings holding her back.'_

'It's the thing Hojo put inside her it wont let her go.'

_'It's not just the baby Vincent it's you as well you have to let her go, it's not Molly's time but the lifestream is calling her and no-one can fight that.' _

Vincent realised a cruel chuckle as the flower girl's hypocracy. 'You brought Cloud back, but I surpose that was a rule you we're prepared to bend for the man you loved still love.'

_'I am not and never have been in love with Cloud Strife I was simply repaying a favour, don't try and by time with me Vincent Valentine what you're doing to her is cruel let her go.'_

'I can't I love her she's all I've got, please Aeris please give her back to me I'm begging you.'


	36. Chapter 36: A long drive

'You enjoying it back there big guy?' Reno grinned glancing in his rear view mirror enjoying the sight of the strong handsome man hunched over behind him.

'Play nicely boys.' Aeris giggled sitting next to Reno enjoying the sensation of two men fighting over her even though Reno was the one doing more of the fighting and Desiel didn't seem to care as much.

'Just drive jerk.' Desiel frowned smiling smugly Reno put his foot down the car speeding into life with a jerk making Desiel and Aeris both lurch forward.

'Owww!'

'Oh sorry babe I usually give the girls a smoother ride.' Glancing down Aeris grey eyes widened he had his hand on her thigh her thigh, who did he think he was what did he think she was she was speechless.

'Move the hand.' Desiel growled staring darkly at the back of Reno's neck, swollowing hard the ex-Turk shrugged and shifted gears realising his hand from Aeris' thigh.

It wasn't long until the small car neared the Shinra building all three of the passenger's inside eyes widened as they gazed on the sight of the Shinra soilders waiting for them.

'This doesn't look good.' Reno comment in his usual breezy way nothing ever seemed to penitrate his shell.

'That's an understatement we're never going to get in that place.'

'He's right.' The ex-Turk frowned turning to stare at Aeris ignoring Desiel.

'You have to get out of the car now only one of us can make it in there.'

'The Turk is right Aer we can distract them for you while you get in there and do you're thing.' Her grey eyes widened and her mouth fell open at the thought of what she was being asked to do.

'No you guys I can't Desiel you're the leader it should be you.' Aeris motioned turning in her seat to stare at her crush, reaching out he gripped her hand warmly sending a hot flush tingling though her whole body.

'I might be the leader but you're Cloud Strife's daughter you can do this kid.' While she was distracted Reno took one hand off the stearing wheel and unbuckled Aeris belt while she wasn't looking, nodding at Desiel the dark man stared back shaking his head in agreement reaching out for the door catch while Aeris' attention was fully on him he felt bad about using her feelings that she had for him against her but it had to be done.

'Reno now!' Desiel ordered taking Aeris by suprise as Reno suddenly pushed her hard in the chest while Desiel pushed the car door open.

'Take care babe I've got a hotel room booked for us after all of this.' The ex-Turk grinned as the brunette tumbled out of the moving car falling down against the rode hard. Rolling onto her feet she tried to ignore the pain, which flooded her body.

'In you're dreams Kisaragi.' A slight smirk graced her lips at the mention of his name. Getting back up onto her feet Aeris quickly dissapered.


	37. Chapter 37: Finally some action

'Don't play games with her.' Desiel motioned making his way from the back seat climbing akwardly into Aeris empty place, rolling his eyes Reno frowned.

'Stay in the back I didn't by this car so that I could be seen crusing around with guys, especally not ugly ones like you.'

'Speak for yourself.' The gunman grinned using the butt of his heavy gun to smash out the window in front of them angling the gun so that it was ready to fire.

'You better pay for that.'

'You'll have to survive first.' Desiel grunted in responce, his eyes narrowing in anger Reno put his foot down heading straight for the Shinra guards and the thick plate glass doors that acted as an entrance to the tall sky scraper.

'Oh Gaia that's Reno's car!' Saffy motioned the monitor in front of her suddenly grabbing her attention.

'That is Reno's car he's crazy he'll kill himself.' Ronnie gasped appearing next to his girlfriend clutching the back of her leather chair.

'I don't get any of this.' He frowned staring blankly at the Shinra soilders who were gathered around the permiter of the building.

'I don't fully understand it ither but Reno's your friend and he needs you, you and the other Turks are gonna have to go down there and help him.' A smile suddenly glided over Ronnie's features sitting around and thinking had never done anything for him action was what made him sit up in his chair.

'My girlfriend the genius!' He grinned leaning forward planting a kiss on the side of Saffy's head.

'Ronnie.' She blushed spining around pulling herself closer to the computer pannels and monitors, which blinked and flashed in front of her she'd always been more than at home when it came to technology.

'What are you planning on doing while I'm defending home and harth?' Ronnie questioned as he slipped on his leather gloves the adrenaline pumping through his veins.

'Handing in my notice.' Saffy chuckled evily as she started to tap into the computer pannel.

Sam tried to breath normally, she tried to act as if she was terrified she almost found herself half wishing that Rufus had just killed her.

'No.' She whispered lightly under her breath that was wrong she'd made a promise and Sam was determined to keep it she was determined that what ever happened she'd survive.

It was coming sooner or later the group of men whould stop walking her down the corridors and then it would start, she shook her head she couldn't think about that she wouldn't think about that she had to get out she had to get away.

Pausing Sam spun around on the heels of her tanned leather cowboy boots she loved those boots. Her skinned crawled as she felt the eyes of the men standing in front of her they looked at her as if she was a tall glass of water or starving dogs eyeing a juisy joint.

'You know Rufus can't think alot of you guys if he thought that handing me over to you would be some kind of punishment.' She breathed broadening her Southern lilt.

'Keep moving!' One of the senior officers stepped forward seeming to see through her games.

'Hey, hey not so rough huh I was just suggesting that we could enjoy ourselves I mean I'm not totally unattractive now am I?' She giggled coyly letting her body do the talking for her, before Rufus had 'found' her she'd been working in one of the clubs around Edge as a dancer Sam had the body to show for her hard work not to mention the other enhancements she bought herself on Rufus' platinum card.

'I didn't think so, and you guys aren't bad for a girl's punishment ither.' Sam let the word punishment linger in the air loaded with inuendo.

'Now before we go any futher I need to know do any of you guys have a cigerette?'

'No.' The officer motioned his tone faultering a little as he tightened his grip on the fabric of Sam's slender arms.

'I do!' A younger guard piped up moving through the group to the front where he stared at Sam nervously. Pulling the cigerette out of the pack the officer snatched it away before he could hand it to her.

'Get to the back!' He ordered grudingly handing the cigerette to Sam who smiled sweetly. Taking all the men by suprise she dropped into a crouching position tugging at the fabric of her boot.

'I'm sure I got a lighter in here somewhere.' She informed buying time trying to formulate a plan. Thankfully one was suddenly dropped on her lap as the lighting down the corridor suddenly changed turning red her ears pricked up at the sound of Saffy's familar voice.

'This is not a drill repeat this is not a drill, will all members of staff evacuate the building and rondevous at the approprate fire zones.' The attention taken off of her this gave Sam the escape she needed turning on her heels she ran the men behind her scattering only the officer seemed to notice her as she dashed towards the lift.

'Where do you think you're going?' He grabbed her haulting her full flight.

'Let me go please let me go!' Sam begged turning around clutching the lighter she had pulled from her boot she lifted the silver flask she had kept so well hidden in her hands to her lips and drank. Before he had a chance to stop her she placed the lighter in front of her lips and spat the alchol suddenly ignited on contact with the naked flame and exploded into light. Realising her Sam suddenly darted into the lift closing the doors behind her breathing at last a sigh of relief.


	38. Chapter 38: Finally another chapter

'Hold on to something Wallace!' Reno grinned as they cut a swave through the Shinra guards, who parted like the sea. The young ex-Turk never took his foot off the gas as they sped on crashing through the glass doors, which acted as an entrance to the building. The sound of shattering glass filled the air as heavy sheets and shards of glass hit the car buffeting the occupants. Clinging tightly to his gun Desiel squeezed the trigger the sparks from the bullets flashed and sparked.

'Reno no!' Ronnie cried appearing just in time to watch his bestfriend's car plough head first into a marble pillar, he wasn't the only one who had witnessed this sight far off in the distance Aeris found herself closing her eyes and hoping for her comrades safety, but one name seemed to linger on her lips for longer. She shook her head there wasn't time for that now, but hopefully maybe later.

'Reno, Reno!' Ronnie called as he ran towards the car reaching the driver's door first glancing inside his eyes widened at the sight, which met them.

'Who are you?' He frowned glancing from the sight of his friend who was groaning and slumped against the steering wheel to the man next to him.

'Oh Gaia my head hurts like hell.' Reno groaned raising his head off the steering wheel glancing at his friend. Desiel was already out of the car clutching his gun he was just on his feet when the first Shinra guard jumped on him sending him spining across the floor and his gun out of his hands.

'Ronnie get me out of here!' Reno motioned his senses returning to him as he struggled with the belt buckle, which had fused itself in the accident. The blonde man bend over his friend tugging at the fabric of the belt struggling with the metal, frowning hard Reno glanced into the wing mirror seeing the mass of Shinra guards advancing on their position.

'Ron.' He whispered his face falling as he stared at his fate, this wasn't how it was surposed to end not for him.

'It's almost there Reno!' The blonde Turk explained oblivious to what was behind him, that was his weakness he could only focus on one thing at a time that had always worried Reno about his bestfriend.

'Ronnie Shinra there are Shinra behind us!' Glancing up brieffly from his task, Ronnie shrugged.

'They've got a few meters to come until they're actually in danger of hitting us with there pop guns, you know Shinra guards couldn't shot their way out of a paper bag.'

'I don't give a damn I want you to leave me, that's an order.' Pulling a knife out of his pocket the blonde hair man grinned at his friend the joke wasn't funny.

'I'm trying to concentrate here mate.' They were coming now running at the car, Desiel had managed to wrestle off the guard that had tackled him and he was back in control of his gun but not even with his skill could he stop them all.

'It's not a joke Ronnie I want you to go you have to leave me or we'll both end up with a one way ticket to the lifestream.'

'Don't be stupid Reno I'm almost there.' Ronnie frowned realising that his friend was joking, knowing that he was lying himself he was no closer to freeing his friend than he had been before.

'No, no I don't want this I don't want you to through you're life away on me I'm not worth it you've got everything to live for even if it does include that annoying Saffy Vale just leave me.' The young Turk glanced up from his actions staring at his friend he wanted to say more but the words weren't there he wanted to pinch himself to know if what was happening was really happening but he couldn't.

'No I'm not leaving you Reno you can't expect me to you're my bestfriend you're the closet thing I have to a brother I'm not going to leave you to die if we go we go together understand.'

Her heart was still raising as the doors closed in front of her she was safe for now at least. Her breathing slowing Sam tried to think as she stared at the flashing pannel opposite her, she had to choose a floor. They'd taken Zack down to the Shinra soliders' training area, but Rufus had gone up to the helicopter pad to make his escape taking Sydney with him. She made her choice in frighting speed, hitting the button she resigned herself to the fact that she was about to lose someone she loved.

Sam didn't waste anytime preparing herself she pulled off the emergancy hatch behind her dragging out the black back pack, which sat in the juction next to a bright red phone. Inside it the back pack contained everything anyone would want incase of emerancy or the lift broke down. She quickly pulled out the small flare gun that sat at the bottom of her bag as well as the two cartiages and rope what suprised Sam the most was how efficiant she was she had never been efficiant in her life, but at that moment something else kicked in and everything started to flow.

Saffy cut the leads in the lifts disgusing Sam's movements. By now Rufus would know she was alive and by now he was sending up a crack squawd of Shinra soilders to take her out. She had to act quickly sealing the doors, which lead to the Turks office. She was all alone now and more scared than she had ever been in her life. Clutching onto the VR headset, which sat on her lap she wondered if the singnal would reach the Cait Sith model, which sat in the draw of her desk. She had restored it in her Mother's pool house but she didn't have the expertise of her Father and Saffy had only ever tested the thing once.

She swollowed her fear and slipped on the headset taking a few deep breaths before she commanded the machine.

'I'll cover you!' Desiel motioned discharging another flurry of bullets in to the Shinra ranks. But nothing seemed to stop the Shinra guards they were close enough now to fire taking up their positions Desiel, Reno and Ronnie ducked down. The bullets flying around them Ronnie continued to tear at the fabric of Reno's seat belt.

'You're gonna have to hurry.' Reno motioned overing his hands over his head as the bullets whistled past him narrowly missing him each time.

'Stupid blunt knife what the hell is the point of a blunt knife anyway!'

'Health and safety, have you ever read the manual you got on induction?' Chuckling Ronnie raised his head up.

'Reno were heavies what is the point in giving blunt knives what are we going to do with it strike fear into the masses by giving them paper cuts?' Reno opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again distracted by the figure, which hovered close to his friend's belt leg.

'Cait Sith.' He whispered his dark eyes widening as he stared at the small robot. Following his friend's gave Ronnie frowned at the furry cat standing up-right next to him.

'What the hell is that?'

'It's me babe.' Cait Sith introduced itself with a broad male Scottish accent.

'Who, what what?'

'It's me Saffy I'm controling Cait Sith from the Turks office I've locked myself in.'

'Babe!' The young blonde Turk turned to face the robot cat, which was being controlled by his girlfriend.

'They're are soilders on their way up there I'm coming to get you!'

'I can look after myself.' Cait Sith informed defiantly.

'Besides I know how to keep boys on their toes. Desiel you shoot at the belt while I work on a little deversion we need to free Reno!'


	39. Chapter 39: Someone just review

**Authors note- **I'm not a begger but could somebody please, please find it in their heart to review what I have done so far. I don't know wheather it is good or bad but I'm guessing it's bad really really bad...thanks: )

'I bet you're girlfriend is having a real good time now.' The soilder whispered gritting his teeth as he spoke landing a hard punch in Zack's stomach smiling as he watched him double over in pain.

'Not so tough now humm Strife?' Struggling for breath Zack fought hard to stop himself from crying out in pain he'd suffered worse during training.

He was starting to make the other soilders gathered around him nervous, they had all heard about Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockheart's prowess in battle the myth had spread that their children were even stronger and quicker but the young man standing in front of them did nothing he just stood their and allowed them to hurt him he didn't even cry out in pain when they struck him.

'Yeah I bet she's having a great time you're girlfriend enjoys flaunting herself in all those short skirts and low tops I bet it's better than Christmas, that little tart still she's had it coming.'

'Don't.' Zack whispered weakly at first his voice wasn't audable over the grunts and chuckles of the officers around him.

'What was that Strife learned to talk and here I was think you were some kind of deaf dumb mute.' He was starting to lose his control as he was hit again it wasn't the pain that was getting to him it was the thought of what was happening to Sam he knew he should have been with her he should have been there protecting her.

'Does she like it rough I bet she does nice and rough that's what my men will be giving her now a nice rough hard seeing to.'

'Don't.' Zack breathed as he caught the officer's arms as he swung to take another punch at him.

'Don't ever talk about my girlfriend like that!'

Sam had left the lift far behind her and the short flight of stairs, which lead to the helicopter pad at the top of the Shinra building. As she stepped outside the cold breeze caught her sending strands of long rich chestnut hair fluttering across her determind face. She cluctched the large red flare gun in her small hands as she edged forward.

Rufus she could see him now she could see Sydney with him, she was Sam's only concern now she had to help her sister she had to keep her safe.

'Rufus!' She exhailed the words her voice sounded alien to her ears it was stronger and more self assured.

'Sam!' Sydney squealed as she tried to reach her sister but was pulled roughly back by Rufus.

'So you managed to give my men the slip I didn't know you had it in you.' He chuckled coldly her hands started to shake.

'I was prepared to let you live to spare your life but now it seems that I'm going to have to kill you myself and in front of your sister as well nasty.' He raised his gun but before he had a chance to fire on her Sam pulled the trigger on her own. The flare went wide of it's make landing close to Rufus but not actually hitting him.

'Was that surposed to scare me?'

'No it was a warning.' Sam answered back loading another shell into her gun, she knew that Rufus wouldn't shoot her not when he would be enjoying himself so much watching her struggle and suffer.

'Pah!' The older man spat turning his back on his ex-fiance grabbing Sydney by the fabric of her shaking shoulders twisting her in the direction of the helicopter.

'Don't turn you're back on me Rufus I'm warning you.'

'You're finished Highwind you and that pathetic little gang of yours you're just a joke.'

'Sam!'

The tears were rolling down Sam's cheeks but that didn't stop her she was determind that this time she'd get what she wanted, she get what she came for.

'I'm not here to kill you Rufus I'm here to blow a whole in that helicopter of yours, it is your only means of escape out of this place isn't it.' She sounded serious he chuckled in responce but this time he didn't sound quite so self assured.

'You're forgetting one thing Samantha I know people and I know you you wouldn't do anything you know that if you fire that gun the explosion will blow me and you're precious sister to kingdom come and I know for a fact that you wouldn't risk her life.' Her blue eyes skipped from Rufus to her sister and then back again.

'I'd rather kill us all than let her go anywhere with you!' Her heart sank as she watched Sydney's eyes widened in fear she wanted to hold her she wanted to tell her that it would be alright but she couldn't.

'I mean it...' Her brave words died in her throat as the figure next to her moved forward it was only now that she realised that she wasn't alone. Her eyes rolled to the side, desperatly Sam tried to keep the fear from her face.

'I was wondering when you'd arrive old age must be making you slow Rude.' Rude's jaw tenced visbly at his boss' put down.

'I don't have time for any more games just deal with her Rude.' Sam's heart started to beat fasted as the tall bald man turned to face her.

'You can't do this you can't!' She cried losing her control breaking down into sobs. She wasn't crying for herself she wasn't afraid to die it was Sydney that the tears flowed.

'Elena won't forgive you she was my Mother's bestfriend my Mother saved her life, she won't forgive you if you do this.' Sam begged lowering the gun as he moved towards her, silently Rude reached out gripping the flare gun pulling it skillfully out of her grasp.

'Gaia.' She whispered softly closing her eyes waiting for the end but it didn't come instead Rufus' voice filled her ears.

'Finish her Rude, Finish her now that's an order.' Rude's expression changed as he turned to face the man who payed all his bills and put his children through various forms of education.

'You know what I'm sick of taking orders from you Rufus, Lena knows I told her everything she knows about what happened to Reno and Yuffie and I'm not afraid of you anymore!' The words stuck in Rufus' throat the last person who had spoken to him like that had been Reno and he'd ended up dead for it, however it didn't take long for the Shinra president to come up with a come back.

'I doubt you've told her everything Rude I was in Elena's company for long enough to know that she wouldn't forgive you infact she'd leave you and take your children with her if she knew about everything you've done for me and yourself in the past.' While he was talking Rufus had loostened his grip on Sydney Sam was tempted to run forward and snatch her sister but she didn't want to harm her in the cross fire that would insue.

'Don't play mind games with me Rufus I know what you're trying to do and you can't distract me. One way or another you're not getting off this roof, you'd proably aim straight enough to kill me from there but not before I blow the sides out of that chooper. So we can do this the hard way or the easy way it's your choice.' Grinding his teeth the president's finger itched on the trigger he knew that Rude's wasn't an idol boast, Rufus hated losing he'd hated it when he'd been younger and he hated it even more now. Letting go of Sydney completely he placed his gun on the floor shrugging at Rude who simply nodded in Sam's direction. Not wasting any time she lept forward and collected up her sister.

'Sam where are you, what are you doing?' The young blonde haired girl questioned as she was dragged to the helicopter and dumped inside.

'Making an entrance.' Sam motioned as she started to flip the various switches and buttons on with ran the helicopter.

'Do you know how to even work this thing?'

'Believe it or not I have a pilots licience I took an exam when I was here in the City as a kind of bet thing. Anyway even if I couldn't I'm a Highwind right it's in the blood, now buckle up sweetcheeks.' Sydney giggled at the nickname pulling on her seat belt as they rose into the air.

The helicopter glided down the side of the Shinra building, hovering in mid air as it faced the front entrance to the building. The guns on ither side of the thick black machine clicked into live and Sam grimaced as she squeezed the button that controlled the weapons. Her first shot went wide smashing what was left of glass of the entance ways glass doors.


	40. Chapter 40: Final goodbyes

**Author's note- Thankyou all so much for still reading what can only be classed as my rubbish attempts at fanfiction...lol...thankfully this fic is almost over but I am planning a sequil shudder...lol...**

**I would like to say a special thankyou to...**

**ChaosDynasty-** Thankyou for the review I'm so glad u think my work is well written and I'm really glad that you are enjoying the fic: )

**Tifa.L.Strife- **Hoping that I got your screen name right, thankyou also for the review I love your fics so it's really a pleasure to know that you are enjoying mine as well.

'Interesting technique.' As the last Shinra guard fell the sound of pumping blood in Zack's ears was replaced by a voice.

'So your the fruit of Cloud Strife's loins interesting.' The voice chuckled sending a shiver down Zack's spine it was cold and mocking.

'Who are you?' Zack growled his eyes widening at the sight of the figure who moved out of the wings of the training room, it was him.

'Yyou but it can't be your, your dead!' The bogie man of his nightmares stepped out of the shadow, causing a lump to form in the young brunette worrior's throat.

Sephiroth.

He was even more terrifying in the flesh his long silver hair flowing down his back his face, which seemed be incapable of emotion.

'Didn't anyone ever tell you that your Father is a liar and a murder.' Sephiroth hissed his voice flat and veminus.

'The only murder here is you!' Zack spat defencivly clenching his fits in a attack stance as the second greatest soilder moved in front of him.

'You're not half the man Cloud is.' Sephiroth chuckled coldly as his eyes wondered over Zack.

'I'm not interested in hearing this I know what you want and I know why you're here, so lets cut out the chat and fight.'

'Impatient to die young one.'

Zack didn't indulge the silver haired soilder with speech instead he launched at him fits raised.

Saffy pulled off the VR headset at the sounds of gunshots, reaching for the gun sitting on the desk next to her she took a couple of deep breaths for a princess who lived in the largest house in the nicest area in Edge what she was not experiencing was intence. She was prepared for what was coming next but she still jumped at the door to the Turks office being rattled.

This was it.

'Saf babe it's me open the door!' Ronnie's voice floated through the fabric of the door not missing a beat she lept up from her chair and ran towards the door unlocking it quickly.

'Babe!' Before he could say anything else Saffy's arms were wrapped around him and she was squeezing him tight. Grinning Ronnie kissed her warmly.

'You came for me, you risked your life!' Saffy breathed kissing the Turk again.

'Don't ever doubt it babe you're my lady I'll never leave you behind.' Letting her arms slip from around his neck she soon realised that the hallway was littered with the bodies of Shinra guards, most of them dead.

'Did you...did you kill all of these people?' Her voice trembled as she spoke, a frown gracing his features Ronnie grabbed her hand.

'We don't have time for this we have to get out of here, there will be more on the way.' Saffy shook her head this wasn't the time to bring him up on his conduct, if he hadn't have killed them they would have killed them both she struggled to keep an open mind.

'Okay let me just grab my headset and my mobile.'

'We don't have time for that!' Ronnie motioned his ears pricking up at the sound of multiple footsteps coming down the corridor.

'But I have to!'

'No come on it's not worth dying for.' Ronnie exclaimed pulling Saffy hard out of the Turks' office dragging her behind him as he ran.

'Ronnie wait please you're hurting me!' Saffy gasped as they keep running her arm felt as if it was about to be torn from the socket. Suddenly they took an extreme left running through the Shinra buildings' cafe.

'Ronnie please let me go!' His rough palm slipped from hers clutching at her sore wrist she rolled her eyes.

'Jeez finally.' She mutered under her breath the breath suddenly being knocked out of her chest as she was pushed to the floor, Ronnie was on top of her and gun shots filled her ears her heart started to beat faster.

'Keep you're head down.' He whispered against the side of her ear raising himself up from her glancing over the counter they had fallen behind more shots rang out.

'Ronnie.'

'Ssssh.' He whistled under his breath pulling his gun from his belt, raising the gun he scored a consecutive head and neck shot ducking back down quickly trying to think in the dark.

'What are we going to do, how many of them are there?' Saffy questioned fighting to keep the fear from her voice as she spoke.

'Too many they've got us trapped babe.'

'Trapped.' She whispered the colour fading from her cheeks as she contemplated her own death for what felt like the first time.

'Babe don't look like that I won't let anything bad happen to you I promised remember.' Ronnie motioned leaning down planting a kiss on her cold lips flashing her a warm reasuring smile. Once their lips had parted Ronnie wasted no time in getting down to bussines.

'Do you know how to use one of these?' He inquired holding up his own gun Saffy nodded silently her hands suddenly filled with another smaller gun where it had come from she couldn't be sure.

'Ron I've never...I've never killed anyone before I'm not sure if I can.'

'Well look at it this way babe if you don't kill em they'll kill us.'

With that simple statement Saffy raised her gun and started to fire becoming a Turk finally and giving into the darker side of her personality.

Sephiroth slammed Zack against the wall letting go of his t-shirt the young brunette worrior fell forward taking a slab of plaster with him, every bone in his body ached he'd never been in such pain.

'Are you ready to beg for death yet I will be merciful.'

Gritting his teeth Zack raised his head sumoning all the stength he had left he managed to spit out the word 'never'.

'So shall it be but I want you to know that when I do kill you it will be painful and you'll have wished that you had begged for an easy end.'

'Never!' Zack cried his voice getting stronger as he raised his fits, stumbling as he got to his feet.

'Very well but you should know this once I have finished with you Strife I will put that pretty little sister of yours and that insect of a pilot's daughter to the sword and once I have whiped my blade clean I will end this word and everyone that you ever cared for.'

'Take over from me I have to find Zack!' Sam motioned as she slipped off the belt landing the helicopter.

'But I, I don't know what to do.' Sydney stuttered as she switched places with her sister, she could remeber her Father not in the way that Molly or Sam did she didn't remember him as the greatest pilot who had ever lived she had only known him when he'd been an angry drunk helicopters and airships scared her.

'Sure you do if any of that Shinra scum look like their even about to breath just squeeze this, that'll soon show 'em whose boss.' Sam explained pointing to the red button, which controlled the machine guns, which sat impressivly ither side of the machine.

Jumping out of the helicopter Sam quickly ran past the Shinra guards who were being lined up and hand cuffed by the Turks.

'Sam, wait!' Reno calling her name broke her stride turning quickly to face him she fixed him with an irratated stare.

'What do you want?'

'You're running off to find Zack right to do the whole reunion thing, well I'm coming with you Aeris will be there and she might need some rescuing.'

'Pah, Aeris can take care of herself.' The firey pilot's daughter spat.

'Don't you think I know that what I meant was she might need rescuing from you two, nobody needs to see that.' She sniggered softly the joy and relief washing over her, she'd come so close to the end she'd almost died she'd almost got Zack and her sister killed but it was over now, it was over now.

'Well come on if you're coming.'

'I'm out of bullets.' Saffy gasped as she pulled back glancing at the spent gun in her hands, it was warm to the touch. Ronnie ducked down his breath coming out in raspy gaspes as he checked his own chamber.

'Oh hell!' He exclaimed the two bullets staring at him blankly.

'Ronnie?'

'I've only got two left.' He frowned watching her face fall as he spoke.

'It's okay.' Ronnie breathed reaching for her hand stroking it reasuringly.

'How is it okay, we're going to die!' Saffy cried for the first time losing her nerve, leaning forward he wrapped his arm tightly around her slender shoulders squeezing her tightly.

'I love you that's all that matters, will die together.'

'Together?' She repeated the tears rolling down her cheeks as she spoke, raising her head she managed a weak smile.

'It's a hell of a shame you know you would have made a great Turk, plus we could have made out when ever we liked instead of having to hide away in that filling room next to Rufus' office that always bugged me.'

'You know I think he use to watch us I found a camera in there once.' Saffy chuckled at the memory forgetting for a second where she was and what was about to happen to them.

'So that's why he use to look so weirdly at me creepy.'

'No babe he use to look at you like that because you are weird, you should have seen some of the looks he gave Reno when he'd come up to drop off his paperwork.' Ronnie glanced at her with an expression of mock hurt.

'I'm sorry you know seriously you never should have come back for me if you hadn't you could have gotten away.' Placing his rough palm over her slender mouth silencing her, he shook his head at the suggestion.

'I wouldn't want to spend the rest of my life without you, you get that?' Pushing his hand away from her mouth Saffy raised her head planting a kiss on his lips closing her eyes tightly squeezing the last couple of tears from her eyes as she held him.

'I got that.' She whispered never opening her eyes burrying her head in the fabric of his strong chest instead. Frowning hard Ronnie glanced down at her she looked so vaulenrable he'd never seen her like that before she'd always been such a smart arse. His hand felt the dull metal of the gun that he was clutching his sences started to return and the world that he'd created with his girlfriend slowly faded reality hit home hard, in the back of his mind Ronnie knew what she was asking him to do he knew what he had to do but his strength failed him.

'Oh Gaia I love you!' He breathed feeling the fabric of her body tremble against his own as he raised the gun to the side of her head, this was the best way they were doomed anyway it was better to die like this than to be slaughtered, right.

He thought about his parents and his sisters he knew that it would wreak his family but what choice did he have.

'Just do it!'


	41. Chapter 41: Lose ends from the past

Cloud opened his eyes.

The last thing that he'd remembered before the explosion had sent him haultering off into oblivion was thinking about Tifa. How she would cope without him in his heart he knew the loss would devistate her to her core but at the same time he knew how strong she was someone she would use that strength to carry on without him, however painful that was for him to acknowledge.

However hard it was to know that he would have to wait her whole lifetime to be reunited with his wife it felt worse to know that he'd never get the chance to see his children grow up. Cloud didn't want Zack and Aeris to grow up Fatherless but at the same time he didn't want anyone else to fill his shoes, he wanted to be there but that had been snatched away from him by the cruel hands of fate.

It just wasn't fair!

All this was rolling around Cloud's head as he swam through oblivion twisting and turning as he made his way into the lifestream.

'Cloud.' And then he stopped floating and opened his eyes at the sound of her voice. He tried to speak he tried to open his mouth but the words choaked in his throat and he realised that he was dumb.

'Cloud!' The cry was ripped from Tifa's lungs as she jumped off the airship running as fast as she could towards the debry of what had been left of the building her husband had been standing on with Yazoo and Loz.

'Tifa!' Barrett called after the bartender chasing after her as fast as he could persude by Vincent, Cid and Cait Sith.

'Cloud!' Tifa sobbed her eyes desperatly searching for any trace of her husband, it couldn't end like this not like this not after everything they had been through.

'It's okay well find Spike Teef.' Barrett motioned breathing hard when he finally reached her, even when he'd said them he knew in his heart that he was lying to her Cloud was long gone he had to be no-one could have survived and explosion like that but that last thing he wanted to do was let his friend know that.

'Over here.' Red exclaimed his nose had picked up a familar scent, bounding over the rubble he located Cloud's lifeless body, which was chard badly.

'Cloud!' Tifa started to move forward but Red shook his head and before she could reach Cloud Barrett had caught her pulling her back.

'Somethings you shouldn't see.'

'Let me go, let me go I want to go to him!' She sobbed the tears rolling down her cheeks as she tried to struggle free from Barrett's matalic grip but even she wasn't strong enough.

'&!' Cid breathed as he reached Red glancing over at the young worrior's body, frowning hard Barrett fixed the pilot with a harsh stare.

'Sorry it's just...' His applogy died in his throat as he realised how careless his words were.

'What should we do?' Cait Sith questioned, no-one answered no-one moved no-one even tried to breath everyones eyes were ither on Cloud or Tifa.

'Clouddd!' Tifa wailed her strength failing her as she sunk to her knees supported by Barrett's strong arms, none of them had ever seen such misery. People had died before they'd all lost someone they'd all been there when Aeris had been killed and when the news of her murder had been broken to Elmrya but none of them had ever experienced anything like the sight of Tifa mourning over her husband.

'I have a suggestion.' Vincent was the first to speak breaking the spell that had fallen over the other members.

'Perhaps we should transport Cloud's...' He tenativly glanced at the weeping brunette before continuing. '...remains to Aeris' church.'

'Vince is right we should give the kid some god-damn dignity.' Cid interupted, for some reason he had started to talk much louder than he normally did he was almost shouting with the stress of the situation.

'I don't think that's what Vincent means Cid.' Red's voice seemed to calm down the pilot long enough for Vincent to continue his train of thought.

'I don't believe that he's dead perhaps if we take him back with us to Aeris' church and place him in the flowers then she may be able to bring him back his body hasn't been called to the lifestream yet there is still a chance.'

'Well what the hell are we waiting for!' Cid boomed again leaning down grabbing one of Cloud's arms, Vincent joined him and reluctantly Barrett let his friend go to join the others in their grim salvage opperation.

'The flowers are gone, there's only water there now.' Tifa breathed as Red and Cait Sith helped her to her feet.

'Rude!' Elena exclaimed as she helped Tseng untangle Rufus from the net they had caught him in before he'd plunged to his death.

'Elena.' The tall bald Turk whispered under his breath, he wanted to hold her he wanted to squeeze her so tight and never let her go almost losing Elena had been the worst thing that had ever happened to him. But Rude being Rude he held himself back he wasn't sure weather she was ready or not for Rufus and Tseng to know about their relationship.

Elena smiled she'd never smiled so much in her whole life she'd never been so happy she felt as if she'd been given a second chance and this time she wanted to do things differently.

'Elena!' Tseng complained as she let the corner of her net slip moving away from a tangled Rufus, taking Rude by suprise when she started to walk towards him and seemed to have no intention of stopping. Elena didn't stop she moved closer until she wrapped her arms around the silent but deadly bald Turks' neck pushing herself up on the tips of her toes as she was a good foot shorter than her boyfriend she planted a warm passionate kiss on his lips. Behind his dark glasses Rude blinked he'd never been in a situation where he didn't know what or how to be around a woman but this time he found himself wondering what she wanted from him.

'Lena I thought...I mean you said you weren't ready for anyone to know about us yet.' He questioned when Elena finally realised him from the kiss, glancing over her shoulder at Rufus and Tseng who stared at them open mouthed the blonde giggled.

'I think they might have guessed.' She teased wrapping her arms tightly around Rude's waist burying her head in the fabric of his chest, he glanced down at her a smile falling across his features hugging her close a wave of protectivness flowed over him.

'I love you.' Rude whispered his deep voice low enough so that only she could hear what he said, inside Elena's stomach suddenly backflipped on itself. She been waiting for him to say those three little words and she'd never even known it.

'Rude, Elena now!' Tseng's bark rescued the female Turk from a sticky situation, although she had been more than ready to hear Rude say that he loved her she was quite ready to admitt to it herself especially not in front of her boss.

'Yuffie, Yuffie!' Reno shouted as he stumbled over the rumble that littered the what had been Edge's main road. He'd managed to slip away before he'd gotten dragged into helping un-tangled Rufus from the net he'd fallen into. For once no-one noticed his absence they were all to engrossed in Rude and Elena's revelation to bother about him, it felt strange not being the centre of everyones attention.

He had to find her he had to know that she was safe. Reno had never cared about anyone before he'd never had to he'd never had a family or even a serious girlfriend not even a pet, but it was different now and it wasn't just because Yuffie was carrying his child it was because, because he frowned hard.

'Because I love her.' He mumbled to himself speaking aloud his thoughts.

'What?' Reno didn't here the voice at first it was soft and almost squeaky to quite to be Yuffie.

'What did you just say?' Her voice had grown in strength and it was unmistakable, turning on his heels Reno just stared at her she looked terrible but at the same time to him she'd never looked more beautiful. Yuffie was covered in grimey brick dust from head to foot her knees and elbows were cut and bleeding from where she had climbed out of the debry, which had rained down on top of her. She had a black eye and a gash across her forehead her clothes were dirty and torn but it was nothing that potion couldn't restore.

'Are you okay you look like...'

'I could say the same about you.' Yuffie spat back rolling her eyes more than a little tempremental that she had missed the fight.

'You could be right.' Reno snorted glancing down at his blood stained collar and torn jacket, it was a good thing that his dry cleaner had always been so understanding about things like that.

He moved towards her and for once she didn't back away she just glanced down at her dirty trainers, her eyes not wanting to meet his.

'How you travelling?' Reno questioned reaching out running his hand across the fabric of her stomach, she shivered against his touch.

'Okay I think.'

'Come here you little idiot.' Reno chuckled as he wrapped his arms tightly around her pulling her against the fabric of his strong torso, resting her head on his collar bone Yuffie started to cry.

'Why, why didn't you tell me about this why didn't you tell me you were gonna have our baby?'

'I don't know.' Yuffie mumbled softly sliding her arms around his waist.

'You wanna keep it though right?' Her eyes suddenly shot up meet his gaze fully she was back to being his old 'pain in the arse' Yuffie again.

'I thought so.' He grinned at her silent answer planting a kiss on her forehead he patted her slim belly.

'Did you really mean what you said, please Reno you've hurt me enough I need to know.'

'Yuffie I...it's hard for me I've never told anyone I, look this is embarrising.' She pulled away from him roughly grimacing at him.

'I was such an idiot you'll never change, you'll always be a jerk!' Grabbing her roughly Reno stopped her from leaving him.

'I love you okay, I love you I love you I LOVE YOU!' He screamed at the top of his lungs, Yuffie burst into laughter laughing hard the reder his face turned.

'That's all you ever had to say Re I never would have left you if you'd just told me that you cared.'

'I love you Yuffie Kisaragi.' Reno chuckled pulling her close, cupping the sides of her small elvin shaped face he kissed her hard pouring all his love, and fear and longing into the simple act.

'I'm glad you came and got us.' Shera smiled glancing down at Molly as she spoke running her hand over her daungter's blonde curls.

'Well I didn't want you worrying about me.' Cid motioned as he lifted his daughter into his arms planting a kiss on the side of Molly's cheek.

'Yuck Daddy!' The little girl indignantly snapped whiping what she considered to be his druel off of the side of her face Cid and Shera both chuckled at the sight of their daughter's funny habbits.

'Do you think Cloud will live, do you think Aeris will be able to save him.' The pilot frowned his eyes moving in Tifa's direction watching her sorrow filled outline, his gaze slipped from her to the mass in the water Cloud had sunk like a stone when they'd put him in the water it was then that they had realised he was dead.

'She's one hell of a girl that Aeris if anyone can it's her.' He stated truthfully although the prognoses was looking hopeless.

'I watched you...I mean I saw some of the battle you were very impressive.' Shera informed wrapping her slender arm around her husband's back sliding her body against his as she deftly changed the subject.

'Jeez woman I got my hind tanned maybe it's right what they've all been saying maybe I am getting old, to old for that kind of s...'

'You're not old Cid how many times, you're only thirty-six you've got the rest of your life ahead of you yet. And besides you're only as old as the woman you feel remember.' The enginer found herself giggling in the terrible situation it relieved the stress somehow plus it stopped Cid from swearing.

'And how old are you again.' Resting her head on his shoulder Cid smiled down at his wife relieved that she was back where she belonged save and at his side, squeezing her slim shoulders lightly his voice died in his throat as he saw movement from the water.

Cloud opened his eyes the white, which surrounded him quickly started to fade and he found that Aeris and Zack were no longer with him. He sat up and realised in a trance-like daze that he was suddenly standing waist deep in cold water. How he'd gotten in the water was anyone guess but his eyes soon floated in the direction of his friends he glanced at the smiling faces of Barratt with his children and Cid and Shera and their daughter even Vincent seemed to be smiling his gaze was drawn however to her.

He didn't even get the chance to look at her properly before she had dived in the water, suddenly she was wading through the water tears following down her cheeks.

'Cloud!' She gasped fighting her way through to reach him.

'Tifa!' Cloud regained control of his body quickly at the sight of his wife, feeling a sudden surge of energy hit him he moved towards her. Tifa reached him first wrapping her long slender arms tightly around his strong neck pulling her body forward so that it was flat against her husband's.

'I was so scared, I was so scared.' She sobbed clinging to him burrying her face in the strong familar fabric of Cloud's shoulder blade.

'It's okay now, Tifa.' Cloud's eyes squeezed shut as he held his wife for a moment everything else seemed to fade nothing else seemed to matter but them. His hand shook as he ran his fingers through her hair comforting her with him touch.

'Don't you ever do anything like that to me again Cloud Strife, I never want to lose you.' Tifa exclaimed lifting up her head their eyes meeting seeing the expression on her face Cloud smiled. His soul felt light in a way it never had before he'd always been brooding and waiting for the worst but now the worst had happened everything had been thrown at them but together and with the help of their friends they had survived they could get through anything now.

'It feels so good to hold you in my arms.' Cloud grinned he really had changed he would never have said anything like that to her in public only when they were alone together but that didn't matter anymore.

'I mean it Cloud.' She smiled kissing him warmly pulling away from him Tifa blushed lightly as she turned smiling at their friends and the others who filled the church.

'There are still children with the stigma.' Red breathed moving forward cutting through the silence that had fallen over the crowd inside the church.

'Cloud.' Squeezing his hand tightly Tifa let him go moving backwards as she watched him moving through the water towards Marleen and Desiel she'd never been prouder of him and she'd never loved him more.

Her Cloud was finally back.


End file.
